


Pieces of the World

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia di waktu yang terhenti, di mana salah satu sisi mendapatkan gelap abadi. Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang tuan tanah yang berusaha untuk mengubah dunia dengan mencari pecahan-pecahan dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat malam dan selamat datang di dunia malam. Sebuah cerita dimana saya sendiri baru pertama kali membuat yang seperti ini dan sebanyak ini (gak pernah buat cerita tamat TTwTT). Inspirasi cerita ini dari kartun chalkzone dimana dunia siang dan dunia malam di pisah. Jika kalian tahu kartun ini, berarti selamaaaatt~ kita melewati masa kanak2 bersama. 
> 
> Cerita ini tidak sempurna, ada banyak kekurangannya. Jangan sungkan untuk kritik dan sarannya, saya terbuka untuk suara apapun. Terimakasih sudah mampir. Selamat membaca. Semoga harimu menyenangkan~
> 
>  **Art by:** [Pandadoodle](http://panda-doodle-diary.tumblr.com/)

 

**Prolog – Dunia Malam**

Dunia sudah tua. Entah sudah berumur berapa tapi sudah pasti jauh lebih tua dari tahun-tahun yang tercatat dalam masa-masamu. Dunia sudah tua bahkan sebelum para manusia cukup pintar untuk menghitung waktu. Dunia bahkan sudah tua sebelum manusia sadar akan kemanusiaannya.

Dunia semakin tua. Mungkin berumur dua kali lipat dari umur yang sekarang. Dunia bergetar karena di permukaannya bergejolak. Perang. Kebencian. Kematian. Darah. Tangisan. Kesengsaraan.

Semua manusia di permukaannya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Dunia paham dan memberikan segala yang mereka butuhkan. Dunia memberikan mereka siang dan malam. Memberikan mereka tumbuhan serta hewan. Lahan yang luas dan samudra membentang.

Lalu untuk apakah perang ini dimulai? Tak cukupkah manusia dengan semua yang dunia kasih? Kurangkah mereka? Lalu dengan kekurangan itu, manusia-manusia mengeliminasi sebangsa mereka sendiri? Setelah selama ratusan tahun mereka menambah populasi mereka sedikit demi sedikit?

Dunia sudah tua. Dunia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia perbuat.

Dunia sudah tua. Permukaannya bergetar.

Dunia sudah tua. Rasa lelah menjangkitinya.

Permukaannya sakit karena terus digali untuk memakamkan manusia lagi.

Mengantuk. Dunia ingin berhenti berputar.

Dunia benar-benar berhenti berputar.

Dunia yang bagaikan sebuah bola yang terbuat dari kaca telah retak. Manusia-manusia yang berada di permukaannya dapat melihatnya di langit. Garis retakan membelah cakrawala. Semua manusia menurunkan senjatanya. Mengadah kepada langit dengan mulut terbuka.

Garis retakan itu semakin banyak. Saling menimpa. Kemudian..

Permukaan dunia berguncang.

Dunia yang bagaikan bola yang terbuat dari kaca itu telah pecah.

Dunia terbagi menjadi dua.

Dan waktu berhenti.

 

 

 

 

 

  **Part I -  Tuan Tanah**

Angin yang menusuk memaksa masuk rumah-rumah yang tidak kunjung memadamkan api di dalam lampu mineral. Terutama pada rumah gubuk yang hampir ambruk terseruduk angin bagai mematuk. Dalam satu rumah saja masih syukur kalau memiliki lampu duduk berisi mineral berwarna buduk dari hasil tambang yang digali sampai bungkuk-bungkuk. Tak ayal manusia-manusia itu saling memeluk. Tak lagi mengharapkan matahari terbit di ufuk. Kehangatan mereka harapkan hanya dari ‘kita’ yang tiada akhir merasa kantuk.

Ada satu rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Rumah besar yang dikelilingi pagar tanpa tanaman. Mepet dengan perbatasan. Satu-satunya rumah yang berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Rumah dari seorang Tuan Tanah.

Akashi Seijuuro, namanya. Satu-satunya Tuan Tanah yang hidup entah di umur berapa. Ditinggal mati oleh orang tuanya entah sejak kapan. Namun masih sanggup mengelola tanah dan pertambangannya sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, entah kenapa.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna – emas dan rubi – tersebut terbuka. Memandang langit-langit yang sama kelabunya seperti hari sebelumnya. Dilanjutkan memandang ke luar jendela yang masih gelap, sama seperti ketika mereka belum dipejamkan.

 

 

Tubuh lelahnya digerakkan. Menggeser kain putih yang biasa menutupi tubuhnya saat tertidur hingga sebatas perut. Sambil mengelus keningnya yang belum memiliki kerut dia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri jendela yang setengah tertutup.

Dipandangnya lahan tandus. Jauh dalam ingatannya rumah-rumah yang mulai terhapus. Dalam waktu yang mati. Dimakan oleh manusia-manusia itu sendiri.

Pandangannya menjauh. Lurus pada sebuah titik di ujung gunung batu. Dimana cahaya paling tak tersentuh. Kegelapan yang kaku.

Akashi menghela napas. Membuang beban-beban yang tak mau lepas. Sampai akhirnya dalam sudut matanya Akashi melihat sesosok yang datang mendekat. Sambil mengendarai _wagon_ tanpa penumpang. Tak nampak pula bawaan yang lain.

Kemungkinan sosok tersebut datang untuk membawa kabar – yang mungkin tidak enak.

Mata Akashi menyipit tidak suka.

 

**→Tuan Tanah←**

 

Mayuzumi yang datang ke kediaman Akashi. Sambil menggelar peta di atas meja makan, sesekali dia melirik pada si tuan rumah yag wajahnya belum apa-apa sudah tertekuk.

“Intinya saja, Chihiro.” Akashi bersuara. Mayuzumi bisa merasakan kedutan di alisnya.

“Saya sudah memeriksa tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Tuan Kise. Di tempat tersebut saya tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Informasi sekalipun tidak ada.” Mayuzumi menunduk kemudian menunjuk pada satu titik di dalam peta. “Namun saya menemukan jejak sihir yang amat tipis. Seperti pernah ada disana, namun sudah lama sekali ditinggalkan.”

Akashi bangun dari kursinya. Badannya condong ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas ke peta. “Dimana?”

“Disini,” ucap Mayuzumi sambil menggeser jari telunjuknya di atas gambar. Meletakkan pada titik lain yang tak jauh dari titik yang sebelumnya ditunjuk.

“Sebuah desa?”

Mayuzumi menggeleng. “Yang sudah ditinggalkan. Sebagian warga yang hidup kemungkinan berpergian mencari Tuan Tanah lain yang bisa memberi mereka makan.”

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memijit pelipis. “Baiklah. Jika Ryouta sudah kembali, perintahkan dia untuk datang dulu kepadaku.”

“Baik, Tuan,” ucap Mayuzumi. Tangannya bergerak menggulung peta yang terhampar di atas meja.

Begitu selesai, Mayuzumi diam di tempatnya. Menunggu Akashi selesai dengan pikirannya. Akashi menyadari itu kemudian bertanya, “Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?”

“Ada, Tuan.” Mayuzumi menunduk. Satu tangan diletakkan di atas dada. “Kabar duka, Tuanku. Salah satu istri dari penambang anda telah meninggal dunia.”

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Bunuh diri?”

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Akashi memijit pelipisnya lagi.

Dia berjalan menuju jendela. Melihat jauh menuju perumahan yang masih bercahaya lampu mineral. “Aku tidak melihat kerumunan apa pun. Apa tidak dilakukan upacara pemakaman?”

“Tidak ada, Tuan. Suaminya melarang untuk diadakan pemakaman.”

“Dia membiarkan mayat istrinya tergeletak?”

“Lebih buruk lagi, Tuanku. Atas permintaan istrinya, suami itu mengawetkn dagingnya untuk dimakan anak-anaknya nanti. Hanya kepalanya yang dikubur di belakang rumah.”

Akashi memucat. Gila. Dunia ini sudah terlalu gila.

“Kita harus segera mencari pecahan dunia lainnya. Aku tidak ingin ada kematian lagi.” Akashi memutuskan. Pria berambut merah itu mengelus kaca jendela yang terasa dingin di ujung jarinya. Tapi tak lebih dingin dari keseluruhan dunia ini, dan takdir mereka yang tinggal di jamannya. “Jangan ada lagi anak yang memakan orang tuanya.”

Kemiskinan, itulah momok terkeji di dunia malam ini. Sejak dunia terpecah dua, dunia yang mendapatkan malam abadi semakin lama semakin kekurangan. Dalam waktu yang terhenti, tanaman mati, hewan pun pergi, manusia menunggu dipanggil.

 

**→Tuan Tanah←**

 

Mereka pergi ke selatan. Menuju sebuah bangunan dengan atap miring. Konon hal itu terjadi karena terlalu banyak ledakan di dalam sehingga salah satu pondasi goyah dan roboh.

Mayuzumi memarkirkan _wagon_ miliknya di depan pintu. Mereka disambut oleh seorang penakar tua, dengan rambut beruban bernama Aida Kagetora.

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Ruangan yang memiliki bau mineral sama pekatnya seperti tambang. Hal tersebut dikarenakan tempat ini adalah tempat segala ilmu. Pusat dimana alat-alat yang dipakai di dunia malam lahir.

 _Wagon_ milik Mayuzumi salah satunya. Alat transportasi beroda enam – dua di depan dan empat di belakang. Setir kanan dan berbahan bakar mineral _viridian_ yang memancarkan angin panas apabila didekatkan dengan mineral _russet_ dengan rasio yang sama. Angin panas itu berputar dalam tangki dan menggerakkan rangkaian tungkai-tungkai sampai roda. Mineral _viridian_ yang bersifat panas juga bisa digunakan untuk alat pemanas di rumah-rumah. Namun sayang mineral itu tak sebanding dengan bayarannya.

Atau yang paling sederhana, lampu mineral yang menerangi tiap sudut tempat tinggal manusia. Penemuan pertama dari para penakar terdahulu untuk mengatasi gelap yang abadi. Dengan meletakkan mineral _ivory_ yang bisa memancarkan cahaya ditambah kaca cekung sebagai wadah.

Aida Kagetora menggiring mereka menuju sebuah ruangan kosong. Hanya tersedia meja dan kursi. Akashi enggan masuk. Tahu betul bahwa setiap penakar terlalu loyal pada mineral namun bukan kepada pemilik tambangnya.

“Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?” tanya Seijuuro dengan nada dingin.

“Tidak baik jika kita berbicara di pintu seperti ini. Lebih baik kita masuk dan duduk dulu. Aku yakin kamu pasti lelah.”

Seijuuro memilih diam. Menatap Aida dengan ujung matanya. Menjawabnya dengan keheningan untuk memaksa Aida agar berbicara lagi.

“Oh ayolah. Aku tidak akan menyakiti tuan tanah sepertimu. Kita masing-masing memiliki kepentingan yang ingin dicapai dan tentunya membutuhkan satu sama lain.”

“Jika tujuanmu adalah mineral, berbicara disini saja sudah cukup.”

Aida menghela nafas. “Baiklah,” ucapnya. “Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak _amaranthine_.” Ia melanjutkan. Tubuh tuanya bergerak gelisah. “Alat itu – alat penghitung waktu yang kau inginkan sedikit lagi aku berhasil membuatnya. Hanya saja beri aku _amaranthine_ lebih banyak lagi.”

Seijuuro mengangkat dagunya. Matanya melirik kepada Mayuzumi yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menggidikkan bahu. “Kau tahu, mineral yang kau inginkan itu bukan termasuk kategori murah? Dua kilo daging saja tak cukup menukarnya,” ucapnya sambil menyila tangan di depan dada.

“Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau benar-benar membutuhkan alat penghitung waktu itu.”

Seijuuro diam untuk menimbang. Mayuzumi diam tak berani memberikan pendapat. Penakar Aida mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Seijuuro dalam adu kebutuhan. Dan di waktu yang belum dapat dihitung, selang jeda buntu akhirnya Seijuuro menyetujui. Aida tersenyum menunjukkan satu gigi tanggalnya akibat terkena ledakan di waktu lampau.

 

  **→Tuan Tanah←**

 

Mereka tak lagi dapat menghitung hari. Bahkan lupa kapan ibunya mati. Mereka tak lagi dapat menghitung jam. Karena dunia ini tidak ada siang dan malam. Hanya malam. Sedangkan dunia siang hanya ada sekian kilometer di timur. Harus melewati perbatasan yang dipagari dinding dan dijaga teratur.

Dunia yang memiliki siang dan malam sudah menjadi hal yang tabu yang diceritakan dari buyutnya ke kakeknya. Kakeknya ke ayahnya. Ayahahnya ke anaknya.

Namun kakek tua ini tidak memiliki anak ataupun penerus lainnya. Dia hanyalah seorang pengembara. “Jaman dahulu sekali, nak. Dimana tempat ini memiliki siang seperti memiliki malam. Manusia-manusia bekerja di siang hari dan tertidur di malam hari. Dimana tanaman-tanaman dapat tumbuh di pekarangan. Hewan-hewan berkeliaran kesana kemari tanpa takut ditangkap untuk dipunahkan. Jaman saat kita masih bisa makan satu hari tiga kali. Jaman dimana kita bisa melihat cahaya yang lahir dari balik gunung, dan jatuh di dalam laut berulang-ulang.”

Pria beruban itu berkisah sambil mengelus kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan panas. Mereka duduk di atas batu  besar. Beristirahat sambil memandang langit warna oranye di kejauhan. Angin dingin menggoda untuk membekukan mereka. Membuat kedua orang yang tengah beristirahat dari perjalanan jauh ini mendekap diri masing-masing. Lampu mineral menyala temaram di atas tanah berpasir.

“Kenapa sekarang hanya ada malam, kakek?” tanya pemuda kepada sang kakek dengan mata membola ingin tahu. Satu anak rambut berwarna cokelat jatuh di atas matanya karena menunduk. Si kakek tersenyum. Memamerkan giginya yang tanggal dua. “Entahlah, Nak Furihata. Hanya orang jahat di jaman itu yang tahu.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Part II - Penambang**

Awan diam tak berarak meski tertiup angin. Langit yang selalu muram meski semanis apapun senyum yang dia pancarkan. Sepedih apapun yang mereka tangiskan. Sederas apapun airmata yang mereka alirkan.

Menghadiri pemakaman yang dikubur hanya kepala. Tubuh sisanya dibiarkan diam, disimpan dalam kendi dengan rempah. Yang tahu pura-pura tak tahu. Agar anak-anak hanya ditutupi satu rasa yaitu berkabung.

Sang suami menoleh. Menghadap kepada pemuda brunet yang kedatangannya disadari saat merasakan tepukan di pundak. Air matanya ingin tumpah. Ingin rasanya dia goyah. Namun dia adalah penyangga tonggak. Tidak boleh rubuh karena anak-anaknya menangis tersengguk-sengguk.

Pria tersebut tak kuasa menahan untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya ketika pemuda di depannya yang mengalirkan airmata. “Maafkan aku,” katanya sambil tersengguk. Pria yang sedang berkabung itu pun bingung. “Aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa saat Pak Arata kesusahan.”

Arata memeluk pemuda itu. Semakin bingung siapa yang sedang kehilangan siapa. “Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah datang, Furihata.”

Pemuda bernama Furihata itu membuka mulutnya lagi. Hendak berbicara namun ditelan kembali kata-katanya. Takut malah menambah duka. Lagipula, berita duka yang satu ini bagaikan kisah tabu yang tak boleh diungkit kembali. Tidak boleh diungkit lagi.

Cukup lama Furihata berada disana. Tak kunjung pergi meski Arata telah kembali dengan mengajak anak-anaknya untuk istirahat dan makan – yang membuat Furihata semakin menangis miris mendengarnya, memakan yang mereka sayangi dan tangisi. Sampai udara malam semakin dingin. Baju kerjanya tak cukup hangat untuk memeluknya di tangah pemakaman umum sendirian. Dengan satu tatapan sendu terakhir pada sebuah gudukan dan batu tak bertulis, Furihata pergi.

Waktu yang terhenti, matahari yang tak pernah terbit. Itulah efek yang mereka hadapi sejak dunia terbelah dua. Tak beruntung karena hidup dan lahir di sisi dunia yang saat itu malam dan ditakdirkan untuk selamanya gelap gulita.

Tak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kutukan, namun tidak tepat juga jika dikatakan sebagai anugerah. Setelah dunia terbelah dua dan malam menjadi abadi, tumbuhan menjadi enggan untuk tumbuh lagi. Tapi juga tidak mati. Mereka hanya berdiri konstan. Melambai ketika ditiup angin.

_Itu juga masih syukur jika tumbuhan itu dibiarkan hidup, bukan untuk dijadikan pengganjal perut semata._

 

**→Penambang←**

 

Pemuda itu tak begitu besar. Tingginya hanya setengah dari tinggi mulut goa. Tubuhnya tak juga padat dengan otot-otot kekal dan tebal dagingnya juga tak lebih dari tebal daging penambang lain. Namun dia sanggup mengangkat cangkul tambang seberat 3kg, dan memangkul mineral sampai lebih dari 6kg.

Suara pemuda ini juga tak begitu nyaring. Bahkan jarang dinotis meski susah payah memanggil. Namun bukan berarti dia tak dikenal. Meski tidak bisa dibilang juga dia tenar.

Furihata berdiri di mulut goa tempat dia menambang mineral. Tubuhnya berpeluh dengan pakaian lusuh yang menempel lengket di tubuhnya. Cangkul tambang yang biasa dia gunakan disandarkan di dinding goa.

“Belum pulang?” tanya seorang penjaga yang baru saja datang dari dalam goa. Sambil mendorong troli kosong pria itu menghampiri Furihata untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

“Belum,” jawab Furihata sopan dengan senyum tipis serta gelengan pelan. “Masih mau mencari angin.”

Pria itu tertawa. “Angin tak perlu dicari jika kau  di dunia malam!” guraunya sambil memukul pundak Furihata. Berniat untuk bercanda namun Furihata meringis karena ternyata pukulannya terlalu keras. “Oh, maaf!”

Furihata menggeleng. Setelah meringis dia tertawa. Merasa lucu pada tingkah seniornya yang mudah sekali meluapkan tiap emosinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng berdenting nyaring tak biasa. Suaranya keras seolah memanggil untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Furihata menatap keluar dengan heran. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pria disampingnya yang hanya menggidikkan bahu menisyaratkan seolah-olah dia juga tidak tahu maksudnya.

Rasa penasaran mengusik, mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah suara lonceng itu memanggil. Mereka tahu kemana arah yang akan mereka tuju. Karena hanya ada satu lonceng besar di dunia malam yang terdekat dengan tempat mereka saat ini. Lonceng usang yang tak pernah dipakai entah sejak kapan yang konon katanya lonceng tersebut adalah sisa dari jaman sebelum dunia terbagi dua. Alun-alun kota di tanah Akashi.

Ternyata bukan hanya Furihata yang penasaran pada asal suara tersebut. Para penghuni dunia malam yang mendengarnya keluar dari rumah-rumah hangat mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan kepala sedikit mengadah ke langit seperti menduga arah suara itu lewat di atas kepala mereka. Berjalan pelan-pelan, selangkah demi selangkah yang ragu, namun pasti. Semuanya sedikit demi sedikit berkumpul di alun-alun.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang tuan tanah berambut merah. Dagunya diangkat angkuh. Sikunya di sisi tubuh, tertekuk karena tangan terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menyorot tajam ke tiap arah masuk. Melihat mereka seolah sedang meneliti. Dahinya sampai berkerut karena berpikir. Sedangkan di sebelahnya pula berdiri seorang penakar tua berdiri di atas menara tepat di bawah lonceng. Wajahnya memancarkan senyum antusias.

Sedangkan Furihata terpaku kebingungan di tempatnya berdiri diantara kerumunan manusia. Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari jawaban dari orang-orang yang sama linglung sepertinya. Matanya juga sesekali menatap dua orang yang menjadi pusat mereka saat ini yang Furihata yakin bahwa tuan tanah Akashi dan penakar tua di atas sanalah yang memanggil mereka.

Furihata hampir terantuk begitu merasakan dorongan dari belakangnya. Meski begitu Furihata hanya menengok, tak berniat untuk marah. Seorang wanita tua yang memakai daster longgar nyaris berlubang di bagian perut dan sebuah mantel bermotif mozaik yang sepertinya dijahit dari sisa-sisa pakaian tak terpakai.

Pemuda brunet meringis dalam hati. Ia berbalik dan merengkuh wanita tua tersebut. Menyokongnya untuk dapat berdiri kembali. “Nenek tidak apa-apa?” tanya Furihata.

Sang nenek menggulung senyum. Malu karena telah menabrak seorang penambang muda. “Saya tidak apa-apa,” ucapnya. Tangannya diletakkan di dada Furihata untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. “Saya hanya lupa makan.” Furihata diam. Termenung sesaat. Hingga si nenek dengan sendirinya menjelaskan. “Tak ada lagi orang yang ingin memakai jasa seorang wanita tua meski untuk sekedar menjahit pakaian mereka.”

‘Atau tidak ada yang peduli,’ pikir Furihata. Bibir digigiti. Hati ngilu yang diikuti tangis dalam hati.

“Nek, bagaimana jika setelah ini ikut saya? Saya ada beberapa pakaian yang ingin diperbaiki.”

Belum sang nenek menjawab suara keras dari tengah alun-alun menginterupsi mereka. Penakar ternama, Aida Kagetora degan senyuman banggga mengangkat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Detailnya tidak begitu jelas karena lampu mineral tidak menyorot langsung ke arahnya.

“Para penambang, penjaga, pengabdi dan warga lainnya yang saya hormati. Saya Aida Kagetora, selaku ketua penakar ingin menngumumkan sebuah penemuan baru. Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang waktu? Apa itu jam? Menit? Detik? Hari?”

Diberikan pertanyaan itu membuat semua warga berbisik satu sama lain. Termasuk Furihata yang ikut mematung bingung. Bertanya itu apa? Apa maksudnya? Pernah dengar?

“Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang waktu?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab langsung. Semuanya masih saling berbisik.

“Dengan ini saya perkenalkan waktu, dan dimulai dengan tuan Akashi menekan tombol itu, waktu kita akan kembali berjalan dan dimulai dari satu.. dua.. tiga..”

Akashi menekan tombol yang ada di kotak tersebut, dan lonceng di atas kepalanya berdenting hanya sekali.

 

**→Penambang←**

 

Di gubuknya yang tak begitu besar, namun masih sanggup untuk bertahan dari angin dan debu pasir, sang nenek menceritakan banyak hal kepada Furihata. Mengenai masa lalunya. Mengenai suaminya yang seorang penjaga di salah satu goa tambang semasa kepemilikan tuan Akashi Masaomi. Mereka sudah menikah yang kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki anak. Namun dalam berjalannya masa, suaminya meminta izin untuk pergi ke perbatasan. Berharap dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan disana dan mendapatkan makanan lebih banyak. Namun nyatanya suaminya tak kunjung kembali. Wanita ini pun tidak dinafkahi lagi sejak itu, dan pada akhirnya dia menjual jasa sebagai tukang jahit untuk ditukarkan dengan makanan.

Mendengar kisah panjang itu Furihata tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Penambang muda itu terisak dan membuat sang nenek berbalik menghiburnya.

“Kenapa?” Furihata berpikir. “Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?”

 

 ****

 

  

**Part III - Perbatasan**

Mereka berjalan menembus gelap menuju dataran yang dikolongi langit oranye. Udara menghangat. Angin dingin berubah menjadi semilir lembut membelai kulit. Membuat dua orang yang tengah melakukan perjalanan membuka lapisan jaket mereka satu per satu. Di perbatasan antara dunia siang dan dunia malam, dimana mereka bisa sedikit mencicipi hawa ramah, bau rumput basah, dan harum bahan makanan.

Tak ada yang lebih berharga di dunia malam ini selain makanan. Bahkan mineral langka sekalipun tak seberapa berharga di dunia malam. Hanya makananlah yang menjadi bahan pertukaran termahal. Bahkan semua pekerja yang bekerja di tanah Akashi baik dari penjaga, penambang, penakar, dan pengabdi menjual tubuh– jasa mereka dengan makanan.

Maka saat dunia terbagi dua. Dunia yang mendapatkan malam di tahun pertamanya sudah merasakan urgensi yang kuat. Sebagian dari mereka berusaha untuk menjelajah menuju dunia siang. Namun sayang dunia siang terlalu arogan hingga mereka membuat dinding tinggi dan kokoh. Di tahun kedua, dunia siang merasakan urgensi yang kuat terhadap kebutuhan mineral untuk aktifitas mereka. Penduduk dunia malam membalas dengan membangun dinding yang tak kalah tinggi dan kokoh di depan dinding pembatas dunia siang.

Lalu sejak itulah terjadi transaksi pertukaran yang dikelola dari masing-masing tuan tanah dari masing-masing dunia. Untuk dijadikan penengah dan menguntungkan kedua pihak.

Mayuzumi menghentikan _wagon_ yang dikendarainya di depan pintu perbatasan. Satu tangannya diangkat untuk memberikan sinyal kepada penjaga untuk dibukakan pintu. Kemudian pintu terbuka, Mayuzumi melajukan kembali _wagon_ miliknya ke dalam dinding perbatasan.

Di tengah perbatasan antara dunia siang dan dunia malam yang dipagari oleh dua dinding batu yang setinggi tiga atap rumah menutupi dua sisi antara timur dan barat. Mengukung tiap manusia yang hendak menyebrang untuk melewati di masing-masing gerbang, dan disanalah mereka saat ini.

Pintu gerbang menuju dunia malam tertutup, dan mereka kini menatap pintu gerbang dunia siang yang masih terturtup. Belum memberikan contekan lebih banyak lagi kepada makhluk yang berada di sisi barat.

Namun rupanya di dalam itu sudah ada yang menunggu. Seorang pria berambut ungu dengan satu orang lagi berambut hijau berdiri di samping sebuah _wagon_ berwarna oranye. Akashi dan Mayuzumi turun dari _wagon_ mereka kemudian menghampiri kedua pria tersebut.

“Apa kabarmu, Akashi?” tanya pria yang berambut hijau. Tangannya terulur yang kemudian disambut jabatan oleh Akashi.

“Kau bisa lihat sendiri keadaanku, Shintaro.”

Mendapat jawaban yang kurang enak di dengar, Midorima Shintaro tak berkomentar dan hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seolah pembicaraan basa basi memang bukan spesialisasi mereka.

“Jadi apa yang kau bawa kali ini, Akashi?” tanya Midorima langsung pada pokok pembicaraan mereka.

Akashi tersenyum miring. Kedua tangan disilangkan di atas dada dan dagu sedikit diangkat. “Tergantung apa yang kau punya.”

Midorima mendengus karena mendengar jawaban Akashi. Jari telunjuknya lagi-lagi membenarkan posisi kaca mata. “Kita sama-sama membutuhkan, Akashi. Duniamu membutuhkan makanan, dan dunia kami membutuhkan mineral.”

Akashi menggidikkan bahu. “Aku tahu.” Kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada Mayuzumi untuk membuka penutup _wagon_ mereka. “Aku membawa sesuai yang kita sepakati.”

Midorima juga mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda besar berambut ungu untuk membuka _wagon_ mereka yang diikuti dengan desahan malas. “Aku juga membawa bahan-bahan makanan yang kau butuhkan. Sesuai dengan pembicaraan kita, aku membawa lebih banyak daging rusa.”

Akashi maju menuju _wagon_ milik Midorima diikuti dengan Mayuzumi. Sedangkan Midorima berjalan menuju _wagon_ mereka untuk memeriksa mineral-mineral yang mereka bawa.

“Akashi, apakah kau sudah menemukan pecahan dunia lagi?” tanya Midorima saat mengangkat mineral sewarna putih gading dan ditelitinya lekat-lekat.

“Tentu saja aku masih mencarinya.” Akashi mengangkat satu kotak dan memeriksa aroma makanan tersebut. Sedangkan Mayuzumi menghitung jumlah kotak-kotaknya. “Kau tahu sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi denganku, hmm?”

Midorima meletakkan kembali mineral yang dia pegang ke tempatnya semula. Sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, dia menjawab, “Aku mendapatkan informasi dari salah seorang laki-laki tua di dunia siang. Mengatakan bahwa dia dulu seorang pengembara yang dalam perjalanannya sudah pernah menjelajahi bagian tergelap di dunia malam.”

Akashi diam dan membalikkan badan untuk menatap Midorima. Matanya menilik tajam, berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan dari kalimat yang dia katakan.

“Dia mengatakan bahwa pecahan dunia terbagi menjadi tujuh,” Midorima melanjutkan

“Aku sudah tahu itu.”

Midorima sempat diam. “Salah satunya adalah milik seorang Miko di tanah suci.”

“Tanah suci? Aku baru mendengarnya.” Akashi berjalan mendekat kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Kedua tangan disilangkan di atas dada. Hembusan angin hangat lewat diantara mereka.

“Sebuah tanah di tempat tergelap dunia malam. Dimana dengan tak wajar tumbuhan mampu hidup dan berbuah. Juga hewan yang masih berkeliaran.”

Akashi sejenak berpikir. Dalam benaknya seperti terputar kilasan kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau saat dia satu per satu menemukan pecahan dunia yang saat ini sudah dimilikinya. Pecahan dunia memang bukan sembarang benda. “Sihir?”

“Mungkin saja. Seorang Miko yang mempunyai pecahan dunia ini menggunakan sihirnya dan kekuatan pecahan dunia untuk menghidupkan tempat tersebut.”

“Hmm.. menarik. Apa dia mengatakan lokasi tanah suci itu?” Akashi menyeringai.

“Tidak. Pria tua itu sendiri mengatakan bahwa berapakalipun dia berusaha kembali, dia tidak menemukan jalannya lagi. Sepertinya tanah suci itu disembunyikan oleh Miko tersebut agar tidak mudah ditemukan.”

“Pria tua itu pasti beruntung sekali pernah menemukannya sekali,” Akashi memuji dengan nada sinis.

Tuan tanah dunia siang itu melangkah. Wajahnya berisi keragu-raguan. “Kau tidak mengira ini informasi palsu, Akashi? Maksudku, tanah suci terdengar sangat ganjil.”

“Untuk kami yang berkali-kali berurusan dengan pecahan dunia bukanlah hal yang asing lagi untuk menemukan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu.”

“Apa ada informasi lain yang dibicarakan oleh pria tersebut?” Kali ini Mayuzumi berbicara – yang baru selesai memeriksa isi wagon dan langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan.

“Tidak banyak-“

“Kalau begitu bisakah pria itu menemui kami di pertukaran berikutnya?”Mayuzumi lagi-lagi memotong.

Midorima terdiam. Pengabdinya yang berbadan besar akhirnya angkat suara. “Kakek itu meninggal saat Midochin datang yang ketiga kalinya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Meninggal karena umur. Akashi, kau tahu sendiri betapa mudahnya meninggal karena penyakit di dunia siang.” Akashi mengangguk paham. “Pria itu menghabiskan lama hidup di dunia malam dan kembali ke dunia siang saat sudah tua. Mungkin tubuhnya terlalu jompo untuk beradaptasi lagi.”

“Apa ada hal lain yang dia katakan?”

“Pria itu mengatakan tentang orang yang muncul dari bawah tanah. Miko di tanah suci yang memberitahunya.”

“Orang yang muncul dari tanah?”

“Iya. Selain Miko di tanah suci, ada lagi seorang pria yang muncul dari tanah. Mereka berdualah yang mempunyai sisa dari pecahan dunia.”

“Tunggu dulu. Ada yang tidak benar.” Akashi mengangkat tangannya. “Aku sudah mengumpulkan empat pecahan dunia, Miko di tanah suci dan orang dari dalam tanah. Sudah terhitung enam. Kemana satu lagi?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Yang jelas, Miko di tanah suci itu pasti tahu sesuatu. Mayuzumi, setelah kita kembali, segera persiapkan perjalanan menuju titik tergelap dunia malam.”

“Baik,”

“Midochin..”

“Aku tahu, Murasakibara.”

“Ada apa?”

“Pria itu kembali dari dunia malam ditemani oleh seorang.”

“Siapa?”

Midorima menggeleng. “Kau bisa bertanya pada penjaga gerbang yang menghadap duniamu. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Mungkin jika kau dapat menelusurinya, kau bisa menemukan dimana tanah suci itu berada.”

“Baik. Terimakasih atas informasi darimu. Aku akan menggantinya dengan mineral yang akan kutambahkan di pertemuan berikutnya.” Midorima mengangguk lalu mereka sama-sama menunduk untuk memberi hormat satu sama lain. “Mayuzumi, siapkan _wagon_ untuk kembali. Aku akan pergi kesana dulu,” ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk pintu gerbang yang menghadap dunia malam.

Akashi menghampiri salah seorang penjaga gerbang perbatasan dunia malam. “Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Part IV – Pencarian**

Setelah bertanya ke beberapa penjaga, Akashi akhirnya menemukan penjaga yang katanya berjaga saat kakek yang dimaksud oleh Midorima kembali dari dunia malam. Penjaga dengan tubuh tinggi tegap – seperti penjaga lainnya. Kepalanya tidak menunduk untuk menatap matanya melainkan hanya memberi lirikan sebentar kemudian kembali memasang postur siaga.

“Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya?” tanya Akashi dengan nada sinis. Berusaha tenang meski kesal karena tidak suka dipandang dengan cara seperti itu.

“Seorang pria. Muda. Dari ukuran tubuhnya kecil seperti seorang penakar, namun pakaiannya adalah pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh penambang. Tingginya tak jauh dari anda, mungkin lebih pendek sedikit. Rambut dan matanya berwarna kayu.”

Akashi mengepal tangannya. Dia paling tidak suka membahas tinggi badan walau dia hanya berusaha sopan. “Apa dia mengatakan dia dari tanah siapa?”

“Tidak, tuan. Yang saya lihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya bukan dari tanah Hyuuga maupun tanah Imayoshi.”

“Tidak mungkin juga penambang dari tanah Okamura datang jauh-jauh ke gerbang ini. Ada lagi?”

“Tidak ada lagi, tuan. Hanya itu yang bisa saya ingat.”

“Baik,” ucap Akashi. Wagon mereka datang dengan muatan yang kini berganti berisi makanan. Sebelum berbalik untuk pergi, Akashi mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk bahu penjaga itu yang setinggi matanya. Lalu dengan satu sentakan penjaga tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk seperti dibebani berat. Matanya membola tak percaya

“Tapi lain kali hargai siapa yang sedang berbicara denganmu,” ucapnya. Tuan tanah Akashi masuk ke dalam _wagon_ dan kembali ke dunia malam.

 

**→Pencarian←**

 

Warga di tanah Akashi bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara deru _wagon_ kayu di kejauan. Tanda bahwa tuan tanah mereka telah kembali dari penukaran di perbatasan. Juga tanda bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan dibayar.

Terutama Furihata yang baru saja menambah satu orang anggota keluarganya. Pemuda cokelat ini menyingkirkan peluh sambil tersenyum. Tak sabar membawa kabar untuk keluarga barunya yang menunggu di rumah.

Furihata berbaris begitu _wagon_ tersebut berhenti. Hati senang sampai-sampai dia menggumamkan sebuah dendang. Namun dendangnya juga terpaksa harus berhenti. Karena sang tuan tanah melompat untuk berdiri di atas _wagon_ sambil bertolak pinggang.

Tuan tanah Akashi menatap satu per satu dari mereka. Dahinya masih tertekuk sejak pergi dari perbatasan. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi dan peluang mana yang bisa dia ambil untuk mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya.

“Memang cara tercepat adalah mencari si penambang yang mengantar kakek itu. Dia seharusnya tahu sesuatu,” gumam Akashi.

Konsentrasi pikirannya pecah begitu Mayuzumi memanggil namanya. Akashi menengok ke bawah. Melihat pengabdinya berdiri di samping _wagon_ , di tangan sudah ada laporan hasil kerja. Mayuzumi mengulurkan kertas itu untuk diambil oleh Akashi. Lalu dia diam, menunggu untuk diberikan instruksi.

Baru Akashi membuka mulutnya, namun tiba-tiba dia terhenti. Sebuah kesadaran menyentilnya. Tergoda untuk menguji keberuntungannya barangkali orang yang mengantar kakek tersebut adalah salah satu penambang yang bekerja untuknya meski dia tahu kecil kemungkinan jika hal itu terjadi. Meski dia tahu bahwa keberuntungan jarang sekali berada di bawah kakinya.

“Sebelum saya membagikan upah makanan, ada satu hal yang perlu saya tanyakan.”

Terdengar bisik-bisik. Wajah warga di tanah Akashi mendadak berubah pucat. Takut upah makanan mereka tak jadi dibagikan.

“Hanya satu pertanyaan. Tidak lebih.”

Mereka satu per satu saling tatap – untuk mencari kesalahan-kesalahan rekannya. Ada juga yang menunduk sambil mengingat lagi dosa yang telah mereka lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan si tuan tanah.

“Aku mencari seorang penambang.” Bisik-bisik berhenti. Semua mata memandang tajam pada barisan para penambang kini berwajah heran. “Tubuhnya kecil seperti seorang penakar. Berambut dan bermata cokelat.”

Kali ini semua memandang intens kepada orang yang berciri-cirikan serupa. Akashi melanjutkan “Yang pernah mengantar seorang kakek ke perbatasan. Siapapun yang sama dengan ciri-ciri di atas, kuperintahkan untuk segera angkat tangan.”

Kemudian hening. Sampai bunyi lonceng di tengah alun terdengar berdentang tiga kali, naiklah sebuah tangan yang terangkat ke atas. Terlihat seperti meliuk, padahal sebenarnya gemetaran.

 

**→Pencarian←**

 

Demi mineral mahal, Furihata sama sekali tidak menyangka tuan tanahnya mengetahui tindakannya dan menganggap sebagai ancaman sampai-sampai menjeda pembagian upah makan. Padahal Furihata sama sekali tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun mengenai dia menemukan seorang kakek tua yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tongkat kayunya. Niat Furihata hanya ingin menolong. Apalagi begitu Furihata tahu betapa jauhnya perbatasan kedua dunia itu, rasanya tak tega baginya untuk membiarkan kakek itu berjalan sendiri.

Lalu dia nekat. Membawa bekal yang cukup, Furihata membantu kakek tersebut dengan merangkulnya agar tidak terjatuh dan mengantarnya sampai perbatasan. Hanya itu saja. Furihata juga yakin bahwa dia telah memberikan pesan pada penjaga tambang bahwa dia untuk sementara tidak bisa menambang dulu.

Mamang Furihata tidak memberitahu alasan dia tidak menambang, lalu kenapa sekarang jadi bermasalah? Apakah Furihata akan dihukum karena mangkir dari pekerjaannya? Ataukah dia akan dihukum karena pergi ke perbatasan?

Furihata mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. Lebih baik mengaku sekarang daripada jeda pembagian upah semakin lama. Takut nantinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi rasanya dia ingin menarik lagi tangannya begitu melihat seringaian dari bibir si tuan tanah.

Akashi melompat turun dari _wagon_. Keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya saat ini. Ternyata orang yang dicarinya berada tidak jauh dari wilayah genggamannya. Dia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyeringai menang. Tak menyangka bahwa keberuntungan sedikit bersandar padanya.

Tuan tanah berjalan menembus lorong barisan warganya dan berhenti di depan pemuda yang masih gemetar di tempatnya. Dia memperhatikan dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tubuh kecil seperti seorang penakar. Rambut dan mata cokelat kayu. Tinggi yang beberapa ruas jari dibawahnya. Ciri-cirinya cocok.

“Siapa namamu?”

“F-furihata Kouki, tuan.”

“Kau akan ikut denganku setelah ini selesai,” ucap Akashi yang membuat Furihata menunduk takut.

Bagi seorang penambang kelas rendahan sepertinya, berhadapan langsung dengan tuan tanah adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Terutama Furihata sadar akan kesalahannya. Dalam hati si penambang muda berdoa agar dia tidak dijatuhkan hukuman.

 

**→Pencarian←**

 

Tuan muda Akashi melanjutkan pembagian upah makanan. Dia mengkhususkan melewati pembagian upah untuk Furihata Kouki agar dapat menahan si penambang muda itu untuk tidak pergi. Begitu selesai membagikan upah makanan, Furihata berjalan gontai menghampirinya.

“S-salah saya apa, tuan?” tanyanya dengan nada takut.

“Siapa kakek yang kau antar ke perbatasan dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?”

Furihata termenung sesaat. “Saya bertemu dengan kakek Takashi di selatan tambang _viridian_. Berjalan sendirian. Tubuhnya kurus seperti sudah lama tidak makan.” Furihata memilin pakaiannya karena gugup. “Kakek Takashi bilang ingin kembali ke dunia siang, tempat dia berasal. Jadi saya menemaninya pergi.”

Kemudian Furihata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. “Saya mohon maaf jika saya bersalah karena mangkir dari pekerjaan ataupun karena telah pergi ke perbatasan tanpa sepengetahuan anda.”

Sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Akashi kembali bertanya. “Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau baru bertemu dengan kakek tersebut?”

Furihata mengangguk.

“Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kakek tersebut?”

“Selain nama dan asal, saya tidak tahu apa-apa, tuan.” Akashi diam. Matanya menilik. Membuat Furihata bergerak tak nyaman. “Namun sepanjang perjalanan menuju perbatasan, kakek Takashi menceritakan banyak hal kepada saya.”

Mata Akashi langsung membola. “Cerita tentang apa? Apa kakek itu menceritakan darimana dia pergi?”

Furihata kali ini menggeleng. “Kakek Takashi senang sekali menceritakan dongeng tentang dunia siang dan malam. Dunia dimana siang dan malam bisa terjadi di suatu wilayah secara bersamaan.”

“Selain itu, apa lagi yang kakek itu ceritakan?”

Furihata terdiam untuk berpikir. Telunjuk tangan kanan mengetuk dagunya. “Hmm.. saya rasa tidak ada.”

Akashi menghela nafas lelah. “Baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya. Kau boleh ambil upahmu dan pergi.”

Furihata menunduk untuk pamit. Dia berjalan menuju Mayuzumi yang memberikannya kotak berisi makanan. Sebelum pergi, ia menunduk lagi kepada Akashi.

Begitu Furihata telah berjalan jauh, Mayuzumi menghampiri Akashi. “Saya tidak menyangka tuan membiarkannya pergi.”

“Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai pecahan dunia.”

“Tapi saya merasakan ada jejak sihir di penambang tersebut.”

Tuan muda Akashi menengokkan wajahnya pada Mayuzumi. Matanya terbuka tak percaya. Namun pandangan itu langsung berubah menyipit. Dahinya kembali berkerut untuk kembali berpikir.

“Kita akan selidiki dia.” Mayuzumi mengangguk. “Dan jika dia memang memiliki salah satu dari pecahan dunia, dia pasti pernah pergi ke tanah suci.”

 

 

  

 

  

**Part V – Mencurigakan**

Bukan menjadi hal yang tak lazim, hanya saja tidak terbiasa mendapati tuan muda Akashi berkunjung ke dalam tambang. Biasanya cukup dengan pengabdinya saja – Mayuzumi Chihiro yang datang untuk memberikan inspeksi dan menilai kinerja mereka yang akhirnya dijadikan dasar pemberian upah makanan berikutnya nanti.

Namun anehnya dari kunjungan ini, tuan muda Akashi sama sekali tidak membawa catatan apapun bersamanya. Tidak juga mendikte tiap pekerjaan para penambang.

Saat pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki area tambang, matanya tidak berkelana untuk menjelajah sekitaran tambang, apa yang mereka kerjakan, dan apa yang mereka hasilkan. Melainkan langsung berjalan ke bagian para buruh tambang yang sedang mencangkul dinding dan menggali ke bawah.

“Apakah ada yang melihat Furihata Kouki?”

Seorang penambang tua menunjuk pada sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan. Akashi mengikuti arah yang dimaksud dan menemukan Furihata Kouki sedang mengangkat cangkul tambang.

Namun suatu hal yang membuat Akashi terpaku di tempatnya berdiri adalah suara gumaman itu. Furihata sedang menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang lama tak Akashi dengar. Lagu yang samar-samar dia ingat. Memiliki tempo agak cepat, sesuai dengan gerakan mencangkulnya. Pinggulnya juga bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha menikmati pekerjaannya dengan tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri.

“Furihata Kouki!” panggil Akashi saat suara gumaman Furihata memelan.

Penambang muda itu buru-buru berbalik begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wajahnya berwarna merah muda – atau itu yang terlihat dari satu lampu mineral yang diletakan disampingnya untuk memberi pencahayaan di dalam lorong tambang tersebut.

 

**→Mencurigakan←**

 

Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya mengabdi sebagai penambang di tanah Akashi, pemuda berabut coklat kayu ini mendapati kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya. Terlebih untuk duduk di sofa beludrunya. Juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meneguk air berwarna merah – bukan darah – yang memiliki rasa asam tapi bukan juga seperti sari buah.

Meski disambut ramah – atau mungkin itu yang Furihata pikirkan, dia tetap saja merasa canggung sebab bagaimana tidak? Ini tuan tanah Akashi yang sedang berada di depannya. Sesosok tuan tanah yang terkenal tidak suka basa-basi busuk, yang tatapannya tajam menusuk- kalau bisa sampai benar-benar menusuk secara harfiah.

Tangan Furihata yang berkeringat dengan hati-hati meletakkan cawan yang terbuat dari tembikar bermotif lekukan-lekukan yang dapat Furihata lihat dengan jelas karena banyaknya lampu mineral yang bertengger di sepanjang dinding dalam ruangan ini. _Tuk!_ suara cawannya mengetuk meja. Suara yang pelan namun membuat Furihata memejamkan matanya rapat. Benaknya merasa bahwa suara itu cukup keras untuk mengusik suasana khidmat dalam keheningan di ruangan ini.

Belum lagi saat Akashi bergerak dalam duduknya. Hanya sekedar mengganti dari kaki kanan menjadi kaki kiri yang ditopang diatas kaki lainnya ikut menimbulkan suara gesekan antara pakaiannya dengan kulit sofa ikut menyita pikiran kalut Furihata. Membuat pemuda brunet itu menatap takut yang malah akhirnya kembali menunduk dan menciut.

Sampai terdengar suara ketukan sepatu dan pintu terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi berambut abu-abu melangkah masuk. Mayuzumi – pria itu berhenti diantara mereka lalu membungkuk hormat pada tuan Akashi. Tangan kanan dari Akashi ini kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang kemudian diterima oleh si tuan tanah lalu dibacanya.

“Jadi?” tanya Akashi yang akhirnya bersuara sejak kedatangan mereka ke rumah ini.

“Saya sudah memerika rumah Furihata Kouki, tuanku.”

Mendengar itu kedua mata Furihata membola. Sebuah ekspresi tak percaya bahwa rumahnya telah kedatangan seorang pengabdi tuan tanah dan diperiksa? Munculah banyak spekulasi yang berkeliaran di dalam pikirnya.

“Saya tidak menemukan pecahan dunia di rumah tersebut,” Mayuzumi melanjutkan.

“P-pecahan apa?”

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Furihata, Mayuzumi melanjutkan laporannya. “Namun saya bisa merasakan jejak sihir di seluruh ruangannya.”

Mereka berdua menatap Furihata dengan pandangan skeptis.

“Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?” tanya Akashi yang membuat Furihata semakin kebingungan.

Jelas Furihata ingin bertanya – banyak. Sangat banyak dan semua itu bermunculan di kepalanya sekaligus. “A-apa – Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

Kemudian hening. Akashi yang menjadi si penanya hanya menatap ekspresi kebingungan Furihata dengan tenang namun meneliti. Mayuzumi yang melihat tuannya belum ada niat untuk menjawab hendak membuka mulut namun dihentinkan dengan tangan Akashi yang terangkat.

Berselang sedepa jeda Akashi menghela nafas dan kembali berbicara.  “Kau boleh pulang,”

“Tapi tuan Akashi!” Mayuzumi memprotes. “Penambang ini mungkin saja-“ Kalimat Mayuzumi terputus begitu Akashi berdiri.

“Sampai jumpa besok,” ucap Akashi. Senyum tergores di wajahnya yang kaku. Kemudian terdengar suara lonceng berdenting lima kali.

 

**→Mencurigakan←**

 

“Kenapa anda menyuruhnya pergi, Tuan?” tanya Mayuzumi.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat punggung Furihata yang kian menjauh. “Apa kau pikir dia tahu tentang pecahan dunia?” Akashi bertanya balik tanpa melihat kepada siapa dia bertanya

“Tidak dari tingkah lakunya, tuan. Tapi dia memiliki jejak sihi-“

“Aku tahu. Aku mengerti,” ucap Akashi. “Tapi yang menggamgguku adalah jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia akan bertanya langsung mengenai benda apa yang kita cari. Tapi dia dengan bodohnya bertanya apa yang terjadi.”

Tuan tanah Akashi kembali duduk di kursinya. “Aku tahu dia pasti berhubungan dengan pecahan dunia. Di sisi lain aku yakin dia tak tahu mengenai apa-apa.” Dia mengambil cawannya kembali. Dilihatnya air keruh tersebut sebelum diminum. “Tidak semua orang mengetahui mengenai keberadaan pecahan dunia yang dianggap sebagai mitos. Bukankah ini pertamakalinya ada orang yang memiliki pecahan dunia tetapi tidak mengerti cara memakainya?”

Mayuzumi mengangguk. “Iya tuanku. Tiap pecahan dunia memiliki aura pemikat yang berbeda-beda. Tidak mungkin orang yang dekat dengan pecahan itu tidak mempunyai rasa untuk memiliki.”

Akashi bergumam. Matanya kembali melirik ke luar jendela. “Aku penasaran jenis pecahan seperti apa yang dia punya.”

 

 

  

 

 

**Part VI – Keluarga Akashi**

Tak banyak lampu mineral saat itu. Ruangan temaram. Sepanjang koridor hanya diisi tiga sampai lima lampu saja. Namun saat itu hatinya masih terang. Belum terseret ke dalam kabut.

Dia masih muda. Tingginya sedada dari tingginya yang saat ini. Berlari di koridor dengan membawa secarik kertas berisi gambar-gambar. Diangkatnya kertas tersebut tinggi-tinggi, diayunkan bagai bendera. “Ayaaaaah!!” serunya sepanjang koridor.

Tubuh kecilnya berbelok begitu mendapati pintu yang terbuka. Mendapati sosok yang sama persis seperti dirinya hanya saja lebih besar, dewasa dan gagah tengah duduk di balik meja dengan berbagai tumpukan kertas kerja. Sebuah diorama dari tanah liat yang tengah dibangun olehnya hampir rubuh begitu sosok kecil itu terlambat mengerem larinya hingga menabrak meja.

“Hati-hati, Seijuuro,” tegurnya.

Tak mengindahkan teguran dari ayahnya, Seijuuro berkata, “Ayah! Tebak apa yang aku dan mama bicarakan tadi?”

“Apa itu?”

“Waktu!”

Tuan Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Waktu?”

“Iya! Waktu itu, kata mama adalah hitungan seperti dari satu sampai seratus yang berjarak konstan dan terus menerus,” jelas Seijuuro kecil dengan percaya diri.

“Begitukah?” tanya tuan Akashi basa-basi sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

“Kata kakek juga di jaman dulu ada waktu. Waktu bisa mengukur kenapa kakek bisa disebut kakek dan ayah disebut ayah. Karena waktu! Setiap orang punya waktunya dan terus berjalan dari lahir. Bisa saja ayah sudah di hitungan ke sepuluh ribu. Aku di hitungan empat ratus,” ucapnya yang kemudian menunjuk diri sendiri. “Lalu kakek di hitungan yang keberapa ya?”

Tuan Akashi tersenyum melihat rasa antusias dari anaknya. “Kalau lupa hitungannya bagaimana? Nanti kalau ayah lupa hitung tahu-tahu waktu kita sudah sama,” ledeknya.

Seijuuro berpikir sebentar. Satu jari di bawah dagu, bertingkah seperti orang dewasa. “Aku dan mama yang akan memikirkannya!”

 

**→Keluarga Akashi←**

 

Akashi Masaomi adalah seorang tuan tanah yang tersohor karena kebijaksanaannya. Diperistrikan Akashi Shiori, seorang penakar berbakat dan dianugerahi seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki percampuran sempurna dari mereka berdua.

Seijuuro berada di ruang tamu ketika enam penambang datang dengan dahi berkerut dan alis tertekuk. Dalam temaram, wajah mereka nampak merah. Jalan pun menghentak mengetuk pintu galak.

“Kami ingin upah kami segera diberikan!”

“Kami sudah susah payah menambang tapi belum juga dibayar!”

“Saya mengerti maksud anda,” ujar Masaomi dengan nada tenang. Mereka berdiri di muka pintu, tak dibarkan untuknya beramah-tamah setelah membalas sapaan namun langsung diberi beribu protesan. “Saya berharap agar anda sekalian dapat bersabar. Saya belum dapat dari tuan tanah dunia siang untuk melakukan pertukaran. Lagipula kuota kita belum mencukupi sesuai permintaan mereka.”

“Bohong! Tidak mungkin kuotanya tidak cukup. Kami sudah menggali sangat dalam.”

“Saya tidak mungkin memberikan kebohongan. Jika anda tidak percaya, anda bisa mengeceknya sendiri di gudang belakang rumah saya.” Masaomi mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan mineral-mneral yang telah dikumpulkan dan disorir yang berikutnya akan dipersiapkan untuk ditukar dengan makanan di perbatasan.

Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, para penambang kembali bersikap tenang. Lalu pergi pelan-pelan meski dalam hati masih kalut karena keluarganya belum makan.

Semenjak saat itu Akashi Masaomi menjadi jarang berada di rumah. Pria itu sering berkunjung ke tambang, ke rumah-rumah warga untuk melihat dan memastikan sendiri keadaan warga di tanahnya. Memang dalam beberapa saat ini belum perjadi penukaran. Hasil tambang belum cukup untuk memenuhi kuota. Dia sendiri pun – sebagai seorang tuan tanah, dan warga dunia malam – khawatir dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

“Seandainya kita bisa menemukan alat penghitung waktu,” ucap Masaomi kepada Shiori. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam kamar, mendiskusikan banyak hal. “Akan banyak hal yang bisa kita perbaiki. Masalah jarak antara sesi pengambilan mineral dengan pengumpulan, serta jarak saat makanan dibagikan sampai saat penukaran kembali,” ucap Masaomi. Tangan kanannya memijit pelipis. Kepalanya pusing bagai dipukul linggis. “Aku masih tidak percaya kenapa makanan yang kita bagikan bisa secepat ini habis. Sedangkan belum saatnya kita melakukan penukaran. Seandainya kita memiliki bukti..”

“Sudahlah, sayangku.” Shiori menarik tangan Masaomi dan membawa tubuh suaminya itu untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas kepala. “Aku akan memikirkannya dan akan menemukannya. Jadi kamu jangan khawatir,” ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan kecupan di dahi.

 

**→Keluarga Akashi←**

 

Saat Seijuuro bertambah tinggi dua jengkal, dia mendengar sebuah isu yang awalnya hanya dari bisik-bisik kemudian menjadi omongan dengan nada datar ketika dia berjalan di wilayah rumah warga. Sebuah isu tak mengenakkan mengenai tuan tanah mereka yang dikisahkan menyelundupkan beberapa makanan dengan menyembunyikan mineral yang akan ditukar di perbatasan sehingga tak cukup dibagikan ke warga.

“Kuota mineral belum mencukupi untuk pertukaran,” jelas Masaomi lagi dengan nada yang selalu tenang dan sabar. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri di depan rumah mereka sambil menghadapi lagi-lagi para penambang yang lagi-lagi protes karena hal serupa.

Seijuuro mendengar percakapan mereka dari balkon kamarnya. Dia menyandarkan di sandaran balkon, sambil terduduk agar tak terlihat seperti sedang menguping.

“Kami sudah mengumpulkan banyak kenapa masih belum cukup?!”

“Karena memang belum saatnya melakukan pertukaran. Anda-anda ini tidak salah memang mengatakan kalau anda telah mengambil banyak mineral, tapi belum cukup karena anda baru melakukannya selama enam kali dari terakhir saya melakukan penukaran.”

“Tapi makanan kami sudah habis! Kau mau membiarkan kami kelaparan hah?”

“Saya mengerti, maka dari itu saya masih mencari jalan keluarnya. Untuk makanan, sementara ini kalian bisa pakai persediaan di rumah saya dulu.”

 

**→Keluarga Akashi←**

 

“Ayah tidak makan? Mama?” tanya Seijuuro.

Masaomi dan Shiori menggeleng. “Kami tidak lapar, Seijuuro. Kamu saja makan yang banyak ya,” jawab Shiori.

Seijuuro meneguk angin. Rasa lapar mendadak hilang dari perutnya. “Apa karena para penambang-penambang itu?”

Shiori tersenyum kaku. Seijuuro bisa melihat kedutan di atas bibirnya. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya tak pernah bisa berbohong. “Bukan. Bukan itu.”

Sebagai anak dari tuan tanah dan penakar, Seijuuro cukup pintar. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi belakangan ini. Dia mendengar semuanya sambil bersembuyi dari balik bayangan atau membaca kertas-kertas yang berisi hitungan di atas meja kerja ayahnya.

Seijuuro tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia ingin sekali dibagi rasa itu. Namun baik Shiori maupun Masaomi tidak ingin Seijuuro terlibat sama sekali. Mereka selalu berpura-pura meski Seijuuro pun tahu.

“Seijuuro,” panggil Masaomi begitu Seijuuro sampai di muka ruangannya.

“Ada apa ayah memanggilku?”

“Ada yang ingin ayah berikan kepadamu.”

Seijuuro mendekat. Masaomi membuka kotak. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuat cincin berwarna emas dengan banyak ukiran di tiap sisinya.

“Ini apa, ayah?”

“Apa kamu ingat cerita dari kakekmu tentang dunia yang belum terbelah, Seijuuro?” Seijuuro mengangguk. “Itu bukanah sekedar dongeng, anakku. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi di masa lalu.

“Saat dunia retak, membentuk garis membelah langit. Kemudian sedikit dari retakan-retakan itu runtuh beberapa pecahannya dan jatuh ke bumi. Benda ini salah satunya, Seijuuro.”

“Cincin ini pecahan dunia?” tanya Seijuuro. Matanya memelototi cincin tersebut dari sisi kanan dan berpindah ke sisi kiri.

“Emm, sebenarnya pecahan dunia jatuh dalam bentuk sihir. Saat itu, pecahan dunia jatuh di atas benda ini dan merasukinya. Keluarga kita beruntung untuk memilikinya secara turun temurun.”

Seijuuro menggapai benda tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan hawa kuat disekitarnya. Menyeliputinya. Begitu disentuh, tubuhnya merasakan panas. Tubuhnya menegap tegas.

“Pecahan ini memiliki sihir yang bermakna ketegasan dan kekuasaan,” jelasnya. “Kadang bisa menjadi ketamakan, maka dari itu ayah tidak pernah memakainya.”

Kedua tangan Masaomi diletakkan di bahu Seijuuro kemudian memerasnya pelan. “Pecahan dunia ini sekarang menjadi milikmu.”

“Kenapa ayah memberikannya kepadaku? Kenapa ayah tidak pakai saja untuk memerintah para penambang itu?”

Masaomi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

 

**→Keluarga Akashi←**

 

Begitu tinggi Seijuuro bertambah dua ruas jari, terjadi kerusuhan d dpan rumahnya. Bukan kerusuhan yang biasanya terjadi melainkan kai ini mereka membawa alat tambang dan benda tajam.

“Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kenapa di rumahmu selalu saja masih ada makanan sedangkan kami selalu kekurangan?!”

“Kalian pasti telah curang!”

Satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu dengan berani maju ditengah-tengah. Tangannya terbentang untuk menghadang. “Kami akan mendengarkan kalian tapi jangan disini!” ucap Shiori. Nadanya terdengar seperti bentakan.

Seijuuro seperti biasa bersembuyi sambil mengintip. Kali ini cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka berkumpul. Tuan muda ini melihat ada belasan penambang yang tengah berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

“Kita bicarakan ini di luar! Atau di dalam ruang penyimpanan saja sekalian agar kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri.”

Lalu mereka pergi. Seijuuro menunggu, masih di balik dinding. Sambil menunggu Seijuuro berlatih membuat waktu. Dia menghitung dari satu sampai seratus, mereka tak kunjung kembali. Melanjutkan hitungannya tiga ratus enam puluh tujuh, dua orang nampak kembali dari ruang penyimpanan. Berjalan gontai, warna pucat samar terlihat di wajah mereka. Begitu sampai di hitungan empat ratus dua, sisa-sisa penambang yang memaksa masuk rumah mereka kembali terlihat. Ekspresi mereka sama seperti dua orang yang berjalan lebih dahulu tadi. Namun kali ini yang berbeda adalah sebagian dari tubuh mereka basah. Baju dan tangan mereka meneteskan air berwarna pekat, cukup banyak sampai ada beberapa yang menetes di atas lantai.

Sampai ke hitungan yang ke empat ratus tiga puluh delapan, orang-orang tersebut sudah pergi jauh. Kedua orangtuanya tak kunjung terlihat.

Seijuuro takut. Hatinya mendadak kalut. Tangannya dingin, membeku meski tak terkena angin. Dia nampaknya tahu, tapi lagi-lagi berusaha tak ingin tahu.

Belum apa-apa nafasnya sudah tercekat. Padahal ruangan itu belum dekat. Begitu dia mencium bau amis pekat, nafasnya sesak. Matanya membelalak. Seijuuro jatuh di depan dua sosok yang tergeletak.

 

**→Keluarga Akashi←**

 

Apakah daya dari seorang anak tak seberapa besar, tak seberapa matang, tak seberapa dianggap? Seorang anak yang tersisa dari keluarga yang awalnya disegani kemudian dikhianati akibat– akibat apa? Bahkan Seijuuro yang saat itu tidak tahu ingin menyalahkan siapa. Para penambang itu kah? Makanan itu kah? Dunia ini kah?

Kini Seijuuro yang tahu tak lagi pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia tahu apa miliknya, meski tujuannya masih berbayang bak terhalang kabut. Namun tangannya teraih untuk membuka kotak, kemudian dengan tubuh tegap dan dagu terangkat, dia melangkah menuju warganya.

 

 

 

 

 

**Part VII – Pendekatan**

Mereka kembali duduk di ruangan tersebut. Masih dengan suasana yang hening. Masih yang terdengar adalah suara gesekan antara kursi dengan lapisan sofa.

“Em.. ada apa tuan memanggil saya lagi ke tempat ini?” tanya Furihata. Tubuhnya tak bisa diam untuk terus bergerak gelisah.

Lonceng di alun-alun tengah berbunyi duabelas kali saat Akashi meletakkan cawan di atas meja. “Aku telah menggeledah rumahmu,” ucapnya dengan enteng.

“K-kenapa?” tanya Furihata. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tuan muda Akashi melakukan banyak hal yang membingungkannya.

“Apa nenek yang tinggal di rumahmu baik-baik saja?” tanya Akashi balik, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Furihata.

Furihata mengangguk. Wajah gugupnya perlahan-lahan meleleh. “Nenek Kayano baik-baik saja. Saya agak khawatir kemarin saat tuan Mayuzumi menggeledah rumah saya, nenek Kayano hanya merasa sedikit terkejut. Namun dia baik-baik saja.” Furihata tersenyum lebar begitu menjelaskan.

Aura kaku yang menyeliputi ruangan tersebut perlahan mencair. Furihata sudah menemukan sudut nyaman ketika mereka sudah saling membuka suara.

Tubuh Akashi condong ke depan saat pertanyaan berikutnya dia berikan. “Sejak kapan nenek Kayano tinggal di rumahmu?”

“Saat tuan meresmikan waktu. Sekitar sembilan waktu lalu.”

Pria berambut merah itu terlihat menimbang dengan jawaban yang terakhir Furihata ucapkan. Jari-jarinya diletakkan di bawah dagu untuk pose berpikir.

“Satu pertanyaan terakhir dariku,” ucap Akashi yang kembali bernada serius. Kouki menelan ludah. “Menurutmu apa yang kami cari di rumahmu?”

Furihata termenung. Dalam benaknya Kouki menghitung barang-barang berharga yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada. Kouki tidak memiliki benda berharga sama sekali. “Saya tidak tahu apakah saya memiliki sesuatu yang anda cari. Tapi saya tidak punya satupun benda berharga yang cukup berharga untuk tuan sampai harus menggeledah rumah saya,” jawabnya ragu-ragu. Wajahnya setengah menunduk. Tangan memilin ujung jaket tebalnya yang lupa dilepas saat memsuki ruangan hangat milik Akashi

Akashi mengangguk. Merasa puas dengan jawaban Furihata yang meski dengan jawaban itu membawa Akashi kembali menuju jalan buntu. “Kamu boleh pulang,” ucapnya.

Kouki membungkuk pamit sebelum dia pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu Mayuzumi datang memasuki ruangan. “Chihiro, apa kau pikir nenek itu yang memiliki pecahan dunia?”

Mayuzumi menggeleng. “Tidak, tuanku. Saya sama sekali tidak merasakan jejak sihir sedikitpun darinya.”

 

**→Pendekatan←**

 

Kali ini Furihata yang mendapati Akashi duduk di dalam rumahnya. Duduk berhadapan bersama dengan nenek Kayano yang sedang merajut. Akashi berada di sana namun seolah tak peduli pada apa yang nenek Kayano lakukan.

“Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?” tanya Furihata.

“Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini,” jawabnya. Meski begitu matanya bergerak untuk memperhatikan tiap detail yang ada di dalam rrumah Furihata.

Lalu terdengar suara helaan nafas puas. Mereka berdua menengok kepada nenek Kayano yang telah menyelesaikan rajutannya. Tubuh nenek itu kemudian agak membungkuk dan kedua tangannya terulur bersamaan dengan syal hasil rajutannya untuk diarahkan ke Akashi.

“Ini untuk anda, tuan. Mohon terimalah persembahan kecil dari saya,” ucap nenek Kayano.

Akashi menerima syal tersebut. “Terimakasih. Akan saya bayar saat pemberian upah nanti.”

Nenek Kayano tersenyum, “Saya tidak menjualnya untuk mendapatkan makanan, tuanku. Anggaplah ini sebagai rasa terimakasih saya karena saya masih diterima di tanah ini.”

Ucapan nenek Kayano membuat Akashi tertegun. Ia menatap rajutan ditangannya. Mungkin tidak sebagus milik dunia siang namun lebih hangat.

Setelah memberikan syal tersebut, nenek Kayano berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangan menggenggam kuat-kuat pada pegangan kursi untuk menopangnya berdiri. Melihat itu Furihata langsung menghampirinya. Membantu nenek Kayano untuk berdiri kemudian dituntunnya menuju tempat tidur yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Begitu Furihata kembali, Akashi bertanya, “Kau hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Jika nenek itu memakai tempat tidurmu, kau tidur dimana?”

“Aku bisa tidur di mana saja, hehe.” Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya dan menjawab seadanya.

“Kau penambang kan?” tanya Akashi. Kedua tangan dilipat di atas dada. “Penambang itu pekerjaan yang mengandalkan fisik dan melelahkan.”

“Err.. sesungguhnya saya tidak berguna banyak di tambang, tuan. Saya lebih banyak dibantu oleh pekerja yang lain.” Furihata mengaku. Karena memang benar dia dianggap terlalu kecil – cenderung lemah sehingga hanya diberikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ringan-ringan saja.

Namun sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba memukulnya. Dia baru menyadari kenapa dia mengatakan kepada Akashi bahwa selama ini dia tidak banyak kerja. Bagaimana jika tuan muda Akashi memotong upahnya. Furihata menatap Akashi untuk mencari tahu apakah dia akan berada dalam masalah. Namun ekspresi datar yang dimiliki oleh Akashi menambah rasa kekhawatirannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Furihata memohon izin dahulu kepada Akashi sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu sambil mengucapkan, “Yaaa.. sebentar..”

Pintu dibuka. Sesosok wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya – sudah beranak satu -  tersenyum padanya.

“Ada apa, bu?” tanya Furihata.

“Ini, ada yang ingin saya berikan kepadamu.” Wanita itu menyodori Furihata sebuah kentang. “Sebagai rasa terimakasih kemarin sudah membantu saya mengangkat barang-barang kemarin.”

Kouki mendorong uluran tangan wanita itu dengan diikuti senyum sopan. “Tidak perlu, bu. Saya sama sekali tidak menginginkan imbalan.”

Namun wanita itu bersikeras. Mereka sampai hampir berdebat meski masih sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu. Membuat satu-satunya tamu di rumah tersebut terangkat dari singgasana barunya dan menghampiri mereka.

“Ada apa ini?” tanyanya.

Wanita yang ingin memberikan Furihata sebuah kentang tersebut terkejut begitu mendapati seorang tuan tanah muncul dari dalam gubuk tetangganya. “T-tuan Akashi?” tanyanya reflek meski intonasi kaku akibat terlalu terkejut.

“Kenapa kalian berdua berdiskusi di depan pintu?”

“Bukan apa-apa, tuan,” jawab wanita tersebut.

Saat Akashi hendak bertanya lagi, datang Mayuzumi dari kejauhan. Berlari menuju mereka. “Gawat tuan!” teriaknya. “Tambang _ivory_ kita telah kerampokan!”

“Eh? Rampok? Lagi?” ucap wanita tersebut.

Akashi reflek menengokkan wajahnya ke wanita itu.  Wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. “Lagi? Apa maksudmu?”

“Dulu, saat Furihata belum lama datang ke tanah ini dia sempat kerampokan. Ya kan Furihata?”

Furihata berpikir. Mengingat-ngingat apakah hal itu pernah terjadi atau tidak. Kemudian dia menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak ingat.”

“Masa kamu tidak ingat! Kamu pernah kerampokan disini. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Aku langsung memanggilmu yang belum jauh untuk kembali. Kamu masuk dan keluar kembali saat mereka sudah pergi.”

Furihata menggeleng lagi. “Aku benar-benar tidak ingat.”

Sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang mulai menutupi wajahnya akibat angin tiba-tiba berhembus dingin, wanita itu tetap bersikeras.

“Aku ingat sekali saat itu kamu berlumuran darah..”

Furihata bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri karena baik Akashi maupun wanita itu melihatnya dengan pandangan keheranan. Namun pandangan Akashi lebih pada sebuah pandangan menyelidik seperti mengorek makna lain dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Furihata sendiri semakin bingung. Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingat Ataukah kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi?

****

 

 

**Part VIII – Perampok**

Kerampokan di dunia malam terutama di daerah tambang adalah hal yang tak biasa terjadi dan hal ini adalah pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya mendengar kabar seperti ini. Pertama karena dunia malam adalah wilayah miskin dan kedua karena mineral bukanlah barang yang terlalu berharga bagi warga dunia malam. Mineral hanya bisa ditukar dengan makanan di perbatasan dan hanya sesama tuan tanah sajalah yang boleh menukarnya.

Terutama yang lebih konyol jika memang benar ada perampok yang melakukan aksinya di rumah warga miskin. Tak ada satupun harta berharga di rumah tersebut, Akashi yakin karena dia sendiri telah melihatnya. Yang berhaga di dunia malam adalah makanan, dan jika bukan makanan, benda berharga yang mungkin dicuri oleh perampok itu adalah pecahan dunia.

Akashi sedikit berharap bahwa perampok yang telah muncul di tambangnya adalah perampok yang sama yang telah mengambil pecahan dunia milik Furihata Kouki. Salahnya Akashi tidak bertanya sekiranya ciri-ciri salah satu dari perampok tersebut.

Maka saat Akashi berlari menuju daerah tambang dalam benaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir pada asumsi-asumsi apa saja yang terjadi di tempat itu. Sedangkan Mayuzumi belum menceritakan hal detail kepadanya.

Begitu mereka sampai di wilayah tambang, Akashi mempercepat larinya. Dia dapat melihat beberapa penambang yang tergeletak di lantai. Lebih dekat lagi Akashi dapat melihat para penambang yang tergeletak itu ada beberapa yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Akashi memerintahkan Mayuzumi untuk memeriksa mereka satu per satu. Bersama sisa penambang dan penjaga yang lainnya mereka mengobati yang terluka-terluka dan memisahkan yang tak bisa tertolong untuk diletakkan di tempat yang agak jauh dari yang masih sadarkan diri.

Akashi menghampiri salah satu penambang yang terluka. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

“Perampok, tuan. Perampok datang kemari.” Penambang yang terluka tersebut mendesis kesakitan. “Mereka bertujuh mencuri beberapa mineral yang sudah kami ambil dan menculik teman kami.”

“Teman?” Akashi makin bingung. Penambang itu mengangguk. “Mereka menculik teman-teman kami.”

“Berapa orang yang mereka ambil?”

“Dua orang,”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan. Akashi buru-buru menengok sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Furihata yang baru saja sampai untuk menyusul mereka tengah berdiri kaku, kakinya gemetar dan mulutnya terbuka.

Tanpa sadar Akashi memperhatikan Furihata yang berlari kesana kemari untuk mengecek satu per satu penambang yang tergeletak. Sesekali bertanya, sesekali langsung memeluk erat. Airmata juga tak malu-malu untuk menetes yang entah kenapa dengan segala afeksi itu membuat Akashi iri.

Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi duka itu berubah menjadi kecemasan. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu mengenai penculikan rekan kerjanya.

“Kemana arah mereka pergi?” tanya Akashi.

Penambang itu menunjuk ke arah barat. Menuju sisi yang lebih gelap dari dunia malam. Akashi mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk. Namun Mayuzumi menghentikannya.

“Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Chihiro?” tanyanya. Nadanya terdengar tidak enak dan membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Mayuzumi berusaha tidak peduli pada nada mematikan itu dan berkata, “Tapi tuanku, anda pergi mendatangi mereka sendirian adalah hal yang paling berbahaya. Jika untuk berpergian, mohon tunggu sampai tuan Kise kembali dari perjalanannya.”

“Kau tahu bahwa hal itu tidak bisa kita lakukan. Mereka akan terlalu jauh untuk kita kejar. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kita akan kehilangan jejak nanti.”

Tidak. Akashi tidak boleh membiarkan warganya diculik. Tidak juga dengan kelompok yang kemungkinan memiliki pecahan dunia milik Furihata. Tidak boleh keduanya menghilang begitu saja di depan matanya. Harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin dan ambisinya untuk mendapatkan pecahan dunia tidak membiarkan itu.

“Tapi jika hanya kita berdua yang pergi, tuanku akan berbahaya. Mereka bertujuh dan kita hanya berdua,” Mayuzumi bersikeras.

“Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku, Chihiro. Kau tetap disini dan urus warga-warga. Rawat mereka dan carilah informasi-informasi.”

Akashi mencabut sebilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggang Mayuzumi. Sudah lama dia tidak memegang pedangnya. Cukup lama berselang sejak terakhir kali dia memburu pecahan dunia sebelumnya dan baru saat ini lagi dia bersiap untuk bertarung.

Dibolak-balik genggaman pada pedang milik Mayuzumi itu untuk mendapatkan titik nyaman sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam sarungnya yang kemudian diikatkan sendiri di pinggangnya.

“Tapi tuan-“

“Aku Akashi dan ucapanku adalah absolut!” Akashi membentak. Membuat orang yang mendengar suaranya merinding dan reflek menunduk ciut. Termasuk Mayuzumi yang mau tak mau harus menurut.

Belum jauh Akashi pergi, arah angin berubah.  Suara langkah kaki yang sedari tadi membuntuti dapat tersampaikan ke telinganya. Menyadari itu Akashi terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Furihata yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengikuti Akashi sampai lupa mengerem ketika tuan muda Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik. Membuat kakinya tersandung tanah dan wajahnya terbenam di dada Akashi.

“Kenapa kau ada disini?” tanya Akashi tak sabar. Dia benar-benar sedang terburu-buru. Pikirannya kalut sampai-sampai tak peduli mantelnya kusut.

Furihata mundur dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Dengan berani Furihata melihat langsung ke mata Akashi dengan kesungguhan terpancar dari retinanya. “Mereka temanku. Saya harus menyelamatkan mereka!”

Akashi sempat terpaku melihat sikap berbeda dari seorang penambang di depannya. Mata itu seolah mengikatnya, memaksanya untuk masuk dan tenggelam dalam tatapan penuh emosi.

Namun Akashi mencoba mundur. Satu langkah untuk kabur dari benak terpekur. “Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut. Kau hanya merepotkan.”

“Saya tidak peduli! Mereka temanku!” Furihata bersikeras.

“Furihata Kouki!” bentak Akashi dengan nada mematikan yang sama yang sempat digunakannya untuk membungkam Mayuzumi. Pecahan dunia di tangannya memanas, Akashi memancarkan aura keabsolutan dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu membantahnya.

“Saya tidak peduli!” Furihata membalas berteriak. Tak hanya terpekur. Kali ini Akashi membatu. Baru sekali dalam seumur hidupnya dia memakai pecahan dunia miliknya ada orang yang tak terpengaruh akan perintahnya.

Akashi maju selangkah. Tangannya terangkat untuk – entah, tapi rasa kekesalan muncul begitu saja dan dia merasa seperti ingin memukul pemuda brunet di depannya. Menyadari itu tangannya hanya mengambang di udara dan Akashi pun baru sadar ada jejak air di dekat sepatunya. Air yang menetes dari sepasang mata kolong langit seorang Furihata Kouki. “Kumohon biarkan saya pergi. Saya hanya ingin mereka baik-baik saja.”

 

 

Akashi akhirnya menyerah. Dia menghela nafas dan melepaskan syal yang baru saja diberikan oleh nenek Kayano ke leher Kouki. Pemuda brunet tersebut sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru sampai lupa memakai pakaian yang layak untuk berada di luar. “Kau boleh ikut tapi ingat aku punya syarat,” ucapnya. Furihata mengangguk antusias. “Jagalah jarak sejauh mungkin saat aku akan menghampiri mereka. Keberadaanmu hanya mengganggu dan aku yang akan bernegosiasi.”

Furihata mengangguk setuju. Tangan kanannya diulurkan berharap agar Akashi menyambutnya. Namun dengan kembali ketus Akashi bertanya, “Kau sedang apa?”

Furihata sendiri tidak menjawab. Dia sesungguhnya heran kenapa dia melakukan gestur yang tidak biasa. Kenapa Akashi harus menyambutnya. Furihata memandangi tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan kebingunan. “Apa ya? Saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tuanku.”

 

**→Perampok ←**

 

Mereka berjalan di gelapnya malam. Akashi sempat meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa lampu mineral. Baik Akashi dan Furihata sama-sama terkejut sehingga belum sempat menyiapkan peralatan pendukung apapun.

Mereka berlari lebih dalam lagi di dunia malam. Furihata mulai terlihat resah karena takut. Semakin lama semakin menipiskan jaraknya dengan Akashi. Nafasnya terengah, matanya tertutup tak peduli dia akan menabrak batu atau pagar asalkan dia dapat merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Dari kejauhan Akashi dapat melihat asap yang mengepul sampai ke atas. Dari keadaannya, Akashi berasumsi bahwa mereka tengah beristirahat dan hal ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menerima informasi-informasi yang ada sebelum akhirnya menghabisi mereka

Benar saja ketika mereka berjalan semakin dekat suara tawa dan peralatan yang saling mengadu dapat terdengar.

“Para perampok itu sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang,” ucap Akashi. Mereka bersembuny di balik batu besar. Begitu dia mengintip lagi, Akashi merasa tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

Akashi yakin itu adalah kepala penambangnya yang diletakkan di atas meja, tanpa badannya. Warna merah pekat yang serasa tak asing dimatanya merembes di lantai tanah mereka. Mereka mengelilingi kepala itu. Duduk di atas tanah dengan tiga lampu mineral di samping kaki mereka.

Akashi merasa mual melihatnya. Terutama saat dari mereka terlihat meminum dan memakan daging tersebut, mentah-mentah.

 

 

 

 

  

**Part IX – Kaum**

Akashi sepertinya pernah membaca buku tentang mereka. Mengenai sekelompok warga di sebuah desa yang tak takut ataupun malu untuk memakan saudara mereka. Perut mereka membuncit karena memakan saudara. Tiba-tiba pikiran Akashi mengingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi di daerahnya. Seorang wanita yang rela bunuh diri dan dagingnya digunakan untuk dimakan keluarganya -  yang dia biarkan terjadi. Tentu saja berbeda dengan kasus kali ini.

Kali ini konteksnya tidak sama. Jika mereka adalah orang yang mengambil paksa nyawa orang lain, sedangkan wanita itu merelakan nyawanya demi orang lain.

Akashi dapat merasakan bagaimana sosok yang berada di sampingnya masih kaku dan tak bergerak. Akashi mengerti apa yang pemuda cengeng ini rasakan. Rasanya pasti sangat terkejut sampai-sampai seluruh tubuh seperti mati rasa.

Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, Akashi bangkit dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ketika hendak melangkah ada sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk. Akashi kembali terduduk karena ditarik oleh tangan tersebut.

“A-apa yang tuan lakukan?” tanya Furihata dengan nada berbisik. Nafasnya jadi pendek-pendek karena menahan tangisnya.

“Bertemu dengan mereka. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,” jawab Akashi enteng. Tangan Furihata yang terasa basah di pergelangannya menguat.

“Apa kamu gila- eh!” Furihata segera membungkam mulutnya yang kelepasan. “Maaf tuan,” pintanya.

Tak mengindahkan protes dari Furihata, Akashi kembali berdiri. Lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik sehingga dia kembali terduduk.

“Jangan! Bahaya!” ucap Kouki. Kedua tangannya kali ini melilit lengannya dan didekap erat. Wajah mengadah dengan wajah ingin berurai air mata. “Saya mohon tuan, jangan kesana. Tuan lihat sendiri i-itu. Sa-sayangilah nyawa tuan sendiri.”

 “Aku bisa menangani mereka sendirian, Kouki-“ Kalimatnya terpotong begitu melihat ekspresi terbuang milik Furihata. Bibir Furihata melengkung ke atas. Akashi menghela nafas. “Baiklah,” ucapnya. Bibir Furihata melengkung ke atas. “Aku hanya menunggu mereka tertidur. Itu saja.” Bibir Furihata melengkung ke bawah.

 

**→Kaum←**

 

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Akashi yang tak tenang sesekali mengintip ke belakang untuk melihat apakah mereka telah terlelap atau belum. Sampai akhirnya dirasa sudah benar-benar sepi sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin, Seijuuro akhirnya berdiri lagi.

Dia melirik ke kanan. Berekspektasi bahwa akan ada tarikan di tangannya lagi namun si pelaku tahu-tahu ikut tertidur nyenak setelah lelah menahan sengguknya yang ditahan. Dengkuran dari tarikan nafasnya yang halus terdengar amat samar – yang kalah dari suara hembusan angin menggeser pasir, sehingga Akashi tidak sadar kalau dia sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Akashi menghela nafas puas. Dengan seperti ini dia kembali bebas dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mengganggunya.

Tuan muda Akashi berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak mengganggu semua orang yang telah tertidur. Aroma bangkai tercium kuat. Satu tangan Akashi gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya akibat tak menyenangkan tersebut dan tangan satunya dengan mahir membuka satu per satu dari tas mereka. Dari satu bawaan ke satu bawaan yang lain. Sesekali Akashi memejamkan mata untuk mencoba mendeteksi sihir meski tidak sesempurna Mayuzumi.

Nihil. Akashi tidak merasakan adanya sihir disekitarnya. Kemungkinan antara ilmu sihirnya masih terlalu kecil untuk mendeteksi ataukah karena memang pecahan tersebut benar-benar tidak ada.

Penggeledahannya tidak berhasil. Akashi tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun mengenai pecahan dunia. Dalam tas mereka hanya ada mineral dan senjata-senjata. Tidak ada persediaan makanan. Namun dia mendapatkan Sebuah peta dan mineral magnet yang selalu menunjuk pada satu arah. Mungkin peta dan magnet ini yang akan menunjukkannya menuju pecahan dunia. Atau mungkin malah desa asal muasal mereka. Sejujurnya Akashi penasaran dengan desa asal dari kaum ini. Akashi hanya pernah membacanya dari buku-buku di perpustakaan milik ayahnya. Lagipula dalam perjalanannya bersama dengan Mayuzumi untuk mencari sisa pecahan dunia di beberapa waktu lalu pun tidak ditemukannya.

Saat Akashi hendak memeriksa tas yang lain, tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan benda dingin menempel di tengkuknya. Dengan perlahan Akashi berbalik dan mendapati salah satu dari kelompok kanibal ini terbangun.

Satu pisau bermata dua berukuran agak besar yang mengacung ke arahnya, Akashi mencoba mundur satu langkah agar tidak mengenai hidungnya. Dia tetap tenang walaupun Laki-laki kanibal itu menatapnya wajah mengkerut tidak suka. Lalu pisau yang teracung kepadanya itu diayunkan ke atas, bersiap-siap untuk membelah kepalanya.

Akashi siap menghindar. Tapi serangan itu tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba laki-laki kanibal itu terjatuh lemas. Di belakangnya berdiri Furihata kouki yang sedang memegang batu besar yang kini ternoda berwarna merah. “A-aku tidak membunuhnya kan?” tanyanya takut.

Tubuh laki-laki kanibal itu terjatuh dengan suara bantingan yang keras. Akashi menatap ke sekeliling takut jika ada lagi yang terbangun dan akan membuat mereka semakin terpojok nantinya. Karena meski Akashi kuat, tetapi di tempat ini juga ada Furihata yang tidak bisa Akashi korbankan. Tidak. Jangan dulu.

Cepat-cepat Akashi meraih tangan Kouki dan menariknya jauh sebelum kesempatan pergi mereka semakin menipis

 

**→Kaum←**

 

Nafas mereka benar-benar tinggal di ujung setelah berlari begitu kencang agar tidak bernasib sama dengan dua kepala yang dipajang di salah satu batu yang mereka jadikan meja. Terutama Furihata yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa berlari begitu cepat. Begitu mereka berhenti tubuh pemuda itu langsung ambruk di atas tanah, deru nafasnya memburu dan menghirup oksigen rakus.

“Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?” tana Akashi begitu kembali dapat bernafas normal. Dia berdiri tegak dan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang.

“Saat aku bangun tuan tidak ada. Maka – _hah_ dari itu saya cari. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa tuan hampir saja- terkena serangan tadi, j-jadi saya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan tuan.”

Akashi mengangguk paham. Dengan beberapa waktu yang dia habiskan dengan penambang ini membuatnya kurang lebih sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya yang suka ikut campur – menjurus tak mau diam jika ada seseorang yang dirasanya kesulitan. Tapi Akashi tidak begitu kesulitan, sebenarnya. Dia memiliki sebilah dari Mayuzumi di pinggangnya. Dia ahli menggunakan senjata itu dan sudah beberapa kali dia memenangkan pertarungan. Belum lagi dengan pecahan dunia dan kemampuan sihir yang dibawanya.

Lagi-lagi tak menunggu ataupun menjelaskan satu patah katapun kepada Furihata dia melangkah pergi.

“T-tuan mau kemana?” tanya Furihata yang nafasnya tak kunjung normal. Tubuhnya nyaris merangkak di tanah untuk meraih Akashi yang tak mau menunggunya.

“Aku tahu dimana desa mereka. Aku akan mencari informasi kesana.”

Furihata hanya semakin bingung. Sebenarnya informasi apa yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh tuannya. Kenapa begitu penting sampai dia harus bertindak nekat dan hampir membahayakan nyawanya.

Namun Furihata tak mungkin meninggalkan tuannya pergi sendirian. Biarlah dia ikut dikatakan gila jika dia mengikuti tuannya. Tapi dia memang merasa harus ikut. Segila apapun ide itu.

 

 

 

 

  

**Part X – Desa dalam Gelap**

Dalam remang malam abadi, mereka berjalan. Furihata yang hanya mengekor sempat heran bagaimana tuan muda Akashi masih dapat melihat dengan jelas di tengah gelap yang semakin pekat. Juga bagaimana tuan muda Akashi bisa yakin ke arah mana yang akan dituju.

Furihata tak yakin telah seberapa jauh mereka berjalan. Dia juga tidak tau sudah berapa lama mereka meninggalkan tanah Akashi. Mereka sudah sangat jauh sehingga tidak dapat mendengar lagi suara lonceng yang sudah menunjukkan waktu yang keberapa. Dia tak tahu apa-apa saat ini, hanya saja dia merasakan perutnya mulai bergetar meminta untuk diisi. Kemudian Furihata melirik pada Akashi dan mulai berpikir apakah mungkin juga sama merasakan lapar sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba Furihata teringat sesuatu. Dia menggali kantung celananya dan merasakan ada gumpalan di dalamnya. Furihata mengeluarkan gumpalan tersebut dan memelototinya di depan mata – karena terlalu gelap sehingga sulit untuk memastikan benda apa itu. Tapi baunya familiar dan Furihata yakin bahwa benda tersebut benar sebuah kentang yang Furihata sempat ditolaknya.

Furihata berlari kecil untuk dapat mendekati Akashi. “Tuan Akashi!” panggilnya.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kedua tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas dan batu. Furihata tak mengindahkan hal itu dan mengulurkan kentang yang ada di tangannya kepada Akashi. “Ini, makanlah dulu,” ucapnya. Akashi hanya melihat benda yang diulurkan oleh Furihata yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. “Anu, tuan Akashi anda belum terlihat makan dan tidak membawa makanan. Mohon diterima kentang ini sebagai pengganjal lapar sementara.”

Akashi termenung melihat benda tersebut. Dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia lapar atau kapan terakhir kali dia makan. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sosok yang berdiri di depannya –yang seharusnya bernasib sama sepertinya.

“Bagianmu mana?” tanya Akashi.

“Eh?” Hanya itu respon dari Furihata.

“Kentangnya hanya satu, Kouki. Bagianmu mana?”

Furihata mundur satu langkah menghindar. “Ada,” jawabnya ragu. Kepalanya menunduk. Ditatapnya sepasang sepatu bututnya. “..mungkin.”

Tuan tanah itu menghela nafas. “Kau selalu begitu, Kouki.” Dilihatnya surai cokelat milih penambang yang menutupi wajah takutnya. “Semakin aku melihatmu, semakin aku merasa kau tidak cocok berada di dunia ini.” Akashi mendekat untuk mengambil kentang itu dan membaginya sama rata kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Furihata. “Di saat semua orang perhitungan terhadap hidup mereka, sedangkan kau menghitung hidup orang lain.”

Akashi duduk sembarang di atas tanah membuat Furihata yang mau tidak mau mengikuti untuk duduk di depannya. Ketika Akashi masih bersikeras mendorong potongan kentang ke dada Furihata yang membuat penambang itu menyerah dan menerimanya. “Tuan juga. Semakin saya melihat Tuan, saya semakin tidak paham apa yang tuan pikirkan.” Furihata terkekeh geli.

“Dan selalu ada hal baru yang kau ucapkan, Furihata. Apa yang membuatmu perlahan-lahan berani berbicara dengan kalimat itu kepadaku?” Nada bicara Akashi berubah ketus. Furihata yang baru menyadari bahwa seiring dengan waktu yang mereka habiskan membuatnya semakin lancang untuk menjawab.

“Ma-maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tidak sengaja,” cicitnya, seakan baru sadar bahwa tingkahnya terlalu nyaman di samping orang yang memiliki tahta lebih tinggi di atasnya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Akashi. Kepalanya mengadah kepada langit. Melihat kepada kepulan awan abu-abu yang berarak ditiup angin dingin. “Aku tidak suka orang yang membangkang. Tapi kali ini kau kuizinkan.”

“Eh?” Furihata berubah was-was. Dia diperbolehkan bersikap lancang? Apa sehabis kembali dari tempat ini dia akan dipecat atau malah dipancung?

“Sejujurnya aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa melawanku, Kouki.”

Terlebih bagaimana Akashi telah menggunakan komando melalui pecahan dunia yang dia punya dan Furihata sama sekali tidak terkena pengaruhnya. Akashi hanya ingin tahu seberapa jauh tingkat resistensi Furihata terhadap sihirnya.

Furihata menimbang-nimbang. Tangannya bergerak mengorek kulit kentang yang masih keras. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. “Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menebak anda, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu apa yang anda cari. Teman-teman saya, penambang yang kita cari sudah.. sudah tidak ada. Apa yang membuat anda pergi kesini?”

“Selain keras kepala kau cukup observan rupanya,” puji Akashi. Furihata menunduk malu. Untungnya di ruang terbuka yang gelap ini Akashi tidak dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. “Tapi kau terlalu lugu untuk menyadari kenapa kau sendiri berada disini mengikutiku?” Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Furihata kembali mengadah. Balas menatap matanya – membulat kebingungan.  “Tujuanmu seharusnya sudah berakhir disana. Kau seharunya kembali ke pertambangan. Lalu kenapa ada disini?”

“Karena tuan ada disini!” jawabnya spontan. “S-saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan tuan sendirian.”

Akashi terkekeh. “Satu lagi ciri khasmu.”

“Y-yang mana?”

“Sikap heroik tanpa tahu batas kemampuan sendiri.” Akashi menggigiti kentang bagiannya. Rasanya sepat meski ada sedikit manis. Tentunya tidak seenak makanan yang dimilikinya tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Akashi sendiri tidak tahu perjalanan akan sejauh apa nanti dan kapan dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersantai sedikit – tidak, seharusnya di saat ini pun dia belum bisa bersantai. “Aku bisa melindungiku lebih baik daripada kau melindungi dirimu sendiri.”

“Satu ciri khas tuan.” Furihata membalas. Matanya melirik ke samping, tak berani menatap langsung tuannya.

“Ha?”

“Kalimat tuan terasa begitu menusuk, tapi seperti ada maksud lain hangat.” Furihata menggigit bibirnya. Kentang terlupakan di tangan. “Tuan seperti sesuatu yang sangat kontradiktif. Entah saya tidak mengerti kenapa.” Dia menggidikkan bahu. Mata sekali melirik ke Akashi dan buru-buru beralih ke tempat lain. “Tuan menakutkan, tapi tidak juga menakutkan.”

Angin bertiup kencang. Furihata bergidik, tubuhnya menggeser tak nyaman di tempatnya.“Tuan terlihat kuat, tapi kadang.. saya melihat tuan begitu.. rapuh..”

“Jangan bercanda, Kouki.”

“S-saya hanya seorang penambang, tuan. Maafkan saya yang telah berbicara lancang.”

Suasana yang sempai cair diantara mereka kembali berubah kaku. Dalam jeda waktu, mereka sama-sama tidak berbicara.

 

**→Desa dalam Gelap←**

 

Mereka melihat setitik cahaya di ujung jalan. Seijuuro yakin bahwa tempat itu adalah tujuan mereka. Desa asal kelompok kanibal yang menyerang tambang mereka. Akashi mempercepat jalannya. Furihata mengejar di belakang, menggapai ujung pakaian Akashi.

Desa itu dikelilingi pagar kayu reyot yang berbunyi ketika digoyangkan oleh angin dingin. Tanah sama tandusnya dengan tanah mereka namun lebih kering. Akashi bisa merasakan dinginnya kayu tersebut ketika dia sentuh dengan ujung jarinya. Dingin yang membekukan daging.

Desa ini memiliki lampu mineral yang berjarak berjauhan. Akashi dan Furihata melangkah lebih dalam. Melihat susunan rumah-rumah kosong, pintu terbuka dan tak semuanya diterangi oleh lampu. Udara semkin dingin, tentu saja karena desa ini semakin jauh dari perbatasan. Dari mulut mereka dapat terasa asap mengepul. Furihata berjalan lebih rapat dengan Akashi. Tangannya menggenggam ujung pakaian Akashi yang lebih tebal.

“Ini desa apa?” tanyanya. Tangannya gemetar antara dingin dan takut.

“Desa orang-orang yang kita temui sebelum ini.”

Furihata berhenti berjalan yang ikut membuat Akashi berhenti karena tangannya masih memegang bajunya dan Akashi terantuk dalam jalannya.

“P-pembunuh itu?”

Menyadari ketakutan Furihata, Akashi bertanya, “Kau takut?”

Furihata mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergidik ketika angin dingin berhembus yang juga mengantarkan aroma amis. Furihata mengernyit, pipinya mengembung menahan mual. Akashi juga ikut mengernyit. Satu tangan digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

“Sebaiknya kita segera bergerak.”

Akashi mengambil satu lampu mineral yang terdekat dengannya. Dia membawa dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya masih digunakan untuk menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Aroma anyir ini, Akashi tak bisa membayangkan kekejaman apa saja yang pernah terjadi disini.

Akashi memasuki satu per satu rumah. Sebagian besar kosong. Tiap sudut ruangan tersebut tidak ada perabot atau kain atau apapun yang dia rasa memiliki jejak sihir.

Dia memerhatikan bagaimana di tiap rumah memiliki jejak darah di dinding maupun lantai tapi tidak ada satupun sisa tulang belulang yang terlihat berserakan. “Aku tidak pernah menemukan buku yang menceritakan bahwa kaum ini melakukan upacara pemakaman. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa tempat ini beraroma bangkai.”

Akashi merasakan tarikan di pakaiannya menguat. Dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat Furihata yang berjalan sambil mata terpejam. Entah karena Akashi terlalu serius meneliti tempat sekitar dia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Furihata terlalu dekat. Kepalanya bersembunyi di punggung lebar Akashi dan ujung-ujung rambutnya menggelitik pipinya.

“Kouki,” panggil Akashi. Furihata mendongakkan wajah. Bibirnya gemetar.

“Ma-maaf tuan. Perasaan saya tidak enak.” Furihata mundur. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pakaian Akashi dan menggunakan kedua tangan tersebut untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

“Bukan perasaanmu yang tidak enak tapi tubuhmu yang kedinginan,” ujar Akashi ketus. Dia membuka jubahnya dan dilemparkan ke atas kepala Furihata. “Pakai itu dulu dan bertahanlah sedikit.”

Penambang tersebut menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi kepalanya. “Jangan, tuan!” ucapnya begitu kepalanya terbebas.

“Jangan apa?” tanya Akashi dengan nada kesal. “Kau terus mengganggu, Kouki. Sebaiknya kau pakai itu dan tunggu di luar.”

“Tapi tuan akan kedingina-,”

“Keluar!”

Furihata menunduk. Mengkerut takut. “Tapi saya khawatir..” cicitnya. Dia menyerah kalah dan berbalik. Tangannya memeluk jubah milik Akashi dan dengan ragu dipakainya.

Akashi menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari beban yang merepotkan dirinya. Dia kembali membongkar gubuk kecil tersebut sampai ke tiap detailnya. Namun masih nihil.

Dia keluar dari gubuk itu dan mendapati Furihata yang berdiri di teras gubuk – masih memeluk dirinya sendiri – menengok kepadanya. Matanya membola ketika Akashi muncul di pandangannya, tapi berubah sendu ketika Akashi berbalik membelakanginya untuk berjalan menuju gubuk lainnya.

Akashi mengernyit begitu baru sampai di muka pintu. Bau anyir tercium pekat. Akashi mengangkat lampu mineralnya tinggi-tinggi, memerhatikan ruang sekitar. Dia mendapati dua potong kaki manusia di lantai dan sepotong badan yang diletakkan di atas meja bundar.  Akashi terperangah. Selangkah diambilnya mendekat. Memerhatikan potongan-potongan daging itu yang darahnya masih basah. Seperti mayat yang belum lama tubuh itu membusuk.

Jika memang belum lama membusuk Akashi mengartikan bahwa di desa yang harusnya sudah ditinggal ini masih memiliki penghuni dan orang itu kemungkinan besar masih ada di sekitar sini. Akashi buru-buru berbalik. Dia harus memberitahu Furihata untuk berhati-hati. Namun terlambat.

Ketika dia keluar dari gubuk tersebut dia melihat Furihata Kouki terhunus sebilah pedang yang tembus dari perut hingga punggung. Kedua tangan penambang itu merentang, seperti menghalang agar sosok yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi di depannya tidak boleh melintas meski tremor terjadi di seluruh tubuhnya.

“Kouki!” Akashi memanggil.

Furihata menengok. Sempat-sempatnya dia menggumamkan maaf sebelum berkata, “Tuan.. lari..”

 

 

 

 

 

**Part XI – Penyerangan**

Sosok itu mencabut pedangnya. Tubuh Furihata limbung ke depan karenanya. Akashi sontak melempar lampu mineral yang ada di depannya ke depan sosok itu kemudian mencabut pedang. Sosok besar itu melempar tubuh Furihata yang dibanjiri darah menjauh. Jatuh di dekat batu pasak pembatas tanah kosong.

Akashi melangkah maju. Sosok besar itu juga. Mereka mengayunkan pedang di saat yang bersamaan dan ayunan itu beradu hingga mengeluarkan suara denting nyaring. Namun ayunan pedang milik laki-laki bertubuh besar lebih kuat yang membuat Akashi mundur satu langkah.

Sosok itu tinggi besar. Seperti sebesar asisten dari Midorima namun dalam keremangan ini kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap. Rambutnya lebih pendek. Tubuhnya tercium bau amis, sama pekatnya dengan ruangan yang baru saja Akashi tinggalkan. Perutnya buncit, sama seperti orang-orang dari kaum mereka.

Seketika perut Akashi ditendang keras-keras hingga tersungkur menjauh. Sosok itu mengangkat kaki Furihata mencium di atas permukaan kulit di pergelanan kakinya. Laki-laki itu menjilat sekali kemudian digigit daging di atas mata kaki Furihata hingga terkoyak. Sambil mengunyah laki-laki itu menyeringai senang. Diseka olehnya darah di ujung bibirnya dan menyeretnya tubuh Furihata hingga meninggalkan jejak darah segaris.

“Brengsek!” Akashi memaki sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri. “Berhenti!” Sosok itu tidak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan dan tak menggubris sama sekali.

Tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Akashi sedang berusaha bangkit. Bukan untuk berbalik menyerangnya, namun untuk menusuk Furihata – yang rupanya sedang meringis tertahan, dia belum mati – dan menusuknya sekali lagi. Dua kali lagi sebagai tambahan.

Akashi merasa darahnya memanas. Bergejolak. Dia marah. Cincin di tangannya seolah memberontak. Mengompori. Akashi mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi. Dia berlari hendak membelah sosok itu dari atas kepalanya. Tapi sosok itu masih sempat untuk menghindar. Melemparkan diri ke samping agar tidak kena namun sayang Akashi berhasil merobek kakinya. Laki-laki besar itu tersungkur. Pedangnya ikut terlepas.

Akashi mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, sosok itu bertahan dengan menangkis serangan Akashi menggunakan tangannya. Darah mengalir dari sana. Tapi dagingnya begitu tebal hingga satu tebasan saja tidak bisa menanggalkannya.

Sosok itu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan memukul wajah Akashi. Sekali lagi dia hampir terpental ke samping. Bibirnya robek. Darahnya yang ada di tangan sosok itu dijilat dan ekspresi sosok itu sama seperti saat mencicipi Furihata. Sumringah. Bagai menemuhan oasis kedua di padang gurun.

Sosok itu mencabut pedang Akashi yang menyangkut di lengannya menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi. Kali ini berganti Akashi yang tidak memiliki senjata.

Tapi dia punya pecahan dunia.

“Kuperintahkan kau untuk berhenti!” perintahnya. “BERHENTI!”

Sosok itu tidak menggubris. Akashi terkejut kenapa lagi-lagi sihir komandonya tidak berpengaruh. Kenapa ada orang selain Furihata yang bisa kebal terhadap keabsolutannya?

Tapi Akashi tidak kehabisan akal. Saat ada kesempatan dia menggasak kaki lawannya hingga jatuh terjungkal. Kali ini posisi kembali berbalik. Akashi menginjak sisi tangan yang terluka dari sosok itu hingga dia melepaskan pedang yang digenggamnya. Setelah itu Akashi mengambil alih kembali pedangnya dan pedang itu langsung dia digunakan untuk menusuk bahu sosok itu.

Sosok itu mengerang kesakitan. Akashi tidak peduli. Dia mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Dia hampir lupa tujuan utamanya jika tidak mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari laki-laki di bawahnya.

“Kemana lagi kaum-kaum mu pergi?” Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Tubuh besarnya memberontak membuat Akashi mencabut dan menancapkan kembali tusukan-tusukan untuk mendiamkannya. “Ada berapa banyak manusia dari kaum mu? Kemana saja mereka pergi?” Tetap tidak ada balasan. Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tangannya memanas. “KATAKAN!” dia memerintah dengan sihirnya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang dituruti. Tuan tanah yang masih muda itu menggeram kesal. Tak hentinya dia memberikan penyiksaan dan pertanyaan hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus yang menginterupsinya.

“Dia tidak memiliki akal. Dia sudah kehilangan kemanusiaannya sejak dulu, saat pertama kali menyicipi saudaranya.” Akashi menengok ke sumber suara. Mewujud sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda berpakaian putih merah polos. Wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat. Senyum tergulung manis di bibir mungilnya. “Selamat malam, tuan.”

 

**→Penyerangan←**

 

Mendapati Akashi yang lengah, orang itu mendorong Akashi dengan sisa kekuatannya membuat sang tuan tanah terjungkal ke belakang.  Tak memedulikan pedang yang masih tertancap di bahunya, laki-laki itu pergi melarikan diri. Akashi menyumpah serapah.

Sang Miko berjalan mendekat yang hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Akashi terbangun, namun sayang uluran tangannya diabaikan oleh Akashi. Tuan tanah itu memilih untuk berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya yang biasa kemudian berjalan menuju tubuh Furihata yang tergeletak.

“Siapa kau?” tanyanya. Matanya tidak teralih dari sosok yang masih terbaring.

“Saya Momoi Satsuki, tuan. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, sang pemilik pecahan dunia dari jiwa kebijaksanaan. Ketamakkan.”

Akashi terdiam. Matanya melirik kepada Momoi yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan tubuh Furihata. Akashi memerhatikan wanita itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat-ingat arti dari sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Akashi hanya terpaku pada satu kesimpulan. “Kau seorang Miko?” tanyanya. Momoi mengangguk. ”Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi nanti setelah aku memakamkan dia dulu.”

Benar. Furihata adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

“Apa dia rekanmu, tuan?”

Akashi menimbang sejenak. “Dia, teman dalam perjalanan.” –yang baru kunikmati kehadirannya selain resistensinya terhadap sihir dari pecahan dunia miliknya.

Dia mencoba menunduk, menggapai sosok tergeletak tak bergerak. Tangannya mengulur. Membelai lembut di pipi kemudian meraba turun ke sekitar perut dan dada dimana penambang tersebut ditusuk dua kali. Namun apa yang dia dapati berikutnya bukanlah hal yang tak bisa dia percaya. Akashi terpaku. Tubuhnya membatu. Bagaimana tubuh itu bisa kembali mulus tanpa lubang satupun?

Mata Akashi bergerak turun. Tangannya menarik ke atas pergelangan celana Furihata yang tadi – dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tempat itu menampakkan sebuah lubang dari daging terkoyak. Tapi tidak. Daging di kaki itu kembali utuh.

Mata penambang itu perlahan terbuka. Tatapannya sendu bagai anak kecil terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Akashi ingin memanggil namanya. Akashi ingin bertanya. Tapi Miko itu yang lebih dahulu bersuara, “Anda ingin bertanya mengenai pecahan dunia, tuan?”

Akashi memindahkan tatapannya ke pada satu-satunya sosok wanita diantara mereka. Dahinya berkerut seolah berpikir keras. Ada sekilasan asumsi-asumsi skeptis yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Seolah dia menyadari sesuatu tetapi tidak terlalu percaya untuk memahaminya. Tapi wanita itu memberikan sebuah senyum seolah berkata ‘maha tahu’. Akashi mau tak mau bertanya, “Apa maksudmu?”

 

**→Penyerangan←**

 

Pemuda itu mengerang, menggeliat tak nyaman saat menggapai kesadarannya kembali. Sebelah tangan meraih wajah, mengusap bekas tetesan darah dan airmata. Tangan satunya bergerak memeluk diri saat kulitnya tidak lagi mati rasa untuk ternganggu akan hawa dingin di dunia yang tak pernah menghangat.

Dunia saat dia buka mata masih sama gelap saat dia terpejam. Meski ada beberapa warna putih temaram yang tertangkap jauh di ujung mata. Lalu dia menyadari ada suara. Nada rendah yang mendominasi alam sadarnya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Akashi. Dia memilih berdiri dan menghampiri wanita berambut terang.

Wanita yang berdiri tenang di depan seorang tuan tanah menggulungkan senyumnya. Mata wanita itu melirik pada sosok yang masih terbaring di atas tanah. “Wah, sudah sadar rupanya.”

Mendengar itu Akashi reflek berbalik. Rasa terkejut sekali lagi dirasanya. ‘Bagaimana bisa..?’

Furihata yang baru saja terbangun melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya beralih dari Akashi ke Momoi. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi tundukan gugup karena menyadari telah balik diperhatikan. Furihata menjadi salah tingkah dan bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

“Kouki,” panggil Akashi. Furihata tidak menengok maupun mengangkat wajah. “Kouki,” panggil Akashi sekali lagi. Tangannya dilipat di dapan dada dan dia tetap mendapatkan respon serupa.

Akashi gerah. Dia mendekat dan menarik tangan Furihata hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit terseret terangkat. “Kau mendengarku, Kouki!” ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Namun pemuda di depannya ini melawannya dengan berusaha melarikan. Tapi Akashi lebih kuat. Dia gunakan tangan miliknya yang satu lagi untuk menahan tubuh Kouki. “Hey kau- sial! Dengarkan aku Kouki!”

“Aku bukan Kouki!” Furihata membalas dengan nada setengah berteriak. “Aku bukan Kouki! Aku.. aku.. eh? Aku..” Ekpresi panik Furihata berubah kembali menjadi bingung. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Tidak ingin melihat wajah kesal Akashi dan juga sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. “..siapa?”

“Apa?”

Akashi berpikir keras. Menimbang dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa yang membuat Furihata Kouki tidak ingat siapa dirinya? Apa yang membuat Furihata Kouki hidup kembali?

“Salam kenal, tuan,” sapa si wanita. Akashi menyadari bahwa sapaan itu bukan lagi tertuju untuknya. Melainkan kepada pemuda brunet yang baru saja kembali dari ambang nirwana. “Selamat datang kembali, wahai pecahan dunia terakhir. Pemilik dari jiwa suci. Ketiadaan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part XII – Tanah Suci**

Akashi tak pernah menyangka bahwa sangkalannya benar-benar menjadi kenyatakaan. Bahwa Furihata Kouki adalah bagian dari pemilik pecahan dunia. Dia menatap Furihata lekat-lekat. Begitu teliti hingga bagian terdetil. Jika dia adalah pemilik dari pecahan dunia, kenapa Mayuzumi tidak bisa mendeteksinya?

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku dan dia adalah pemilik dari pecahan dunia?” tanya Akashi sengaja untuk menguji Miko berambut merah muda.

“Saya seorang Miko, tuan. Yang hidupnya telah ditugaskan khusus untuk menjaga pecahan dunia dengan nyawa kami. Saya tahu bahwa tuan adalah bahwa saya bisa merasakan jejak sihirnya dengan sangat jelas,” ucap Momoi. Matanya melirik ke tangan kiri Akashi. “..di cincin anda.”

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Sedikit merasa kesal bahwa miko itu bisa langsung mengetahui benda dari pecahan dunianya. “Saya juga merasakan bahwa anda memiliki pecahan dunia yang lain. Sayangnya anda tidak suka membawa mereka semua kemana-mana dan hanya setia pada satu pecahan.”

Miko itu menghampiri Furihata yang terduduk dan ikut menempatkan diri di sebelahnya. “Dan satu pecahan lain yang baru saja terbangun.” Jemari lentik dari wanita itu terangkat untuk membelai surai coklatnya – yang berusaha Furihata hindari karena takut. “Ssstt.. jangan takut,”

“Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu!” Akashi memerintah.

Momoi masih berusaha untuk membelai kepala Furihata sampai dapat. Sampai pemuda itu menyerah dan membiarkan rambutnya sisir halus oleh jemari lentiknya. “Pemuda ini bukan pemilik pecahan dunia, tuanku. Dia adalah pecahan dunia.”

Kalimat itu menjawab semua tanda tanya dalam benak Akashi. Bagaimana pemuda ini memiliki resistensi akan sihirnya. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa kembali utuh dan hidup. Bagaimana pemuda ini begitu tak biasa di mata Akashi.

“Ada banyak yang ingin tuan tanyakan, kan?” tanya Momoi. Akashi tidak bersuara. Kerutan di dahinya telah menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. “Kalau begitu mari ikuti saya. Akan saya tunjukkan sebuah tempat.”

Momoi berdiri. Tangannya terulur untuk kemudian disambut oleh Furihata yang menurut.

 

**→Tanah Suci←**

 

Akashi tidak menyangka bisa menemukan lebih dari satu pohon yang tak hanya terdiri dari batang melainkan ada daun dan juga buah-buah. Baru pertama kalinya Akashi melihat hewan hidup-hidup berkeliaran di sepanjang rimbunan pohon. Dia sampai memastikan dengan melihat langit yang masih berwarga gelap. Mereka masih ada di dunia malam. Tapi tempat ini begitu hangat, subur dan begitu.. hidup.

“Tanah suci,” gumam Akashi. Dia duduk di atas karpet rumput. Merasakan kakinya basah terkena embun. Lalu Momoi kembali datang dengan selembar kain basah dan tangan satunya masih menggenggam tangan Furihata yang mengekorinya bagai anak kehilangan induk.

“Silahkan, untuk anda,” ucapnya sambil mengulurkan handuk hangat.

Akashi mengambil handuk itu untuk melap wajah dan tangan-tangannya. Tubuhnya lengket dan bau. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri tak lama di ruangan berbau busuk itu tetap berdampak buruk pada pakaiannya.

Mereka kemudian duduk melingkar. Furihata yang masih merasa takut kepada Akashi lebih memilih untuk merapat pada Momoi. “Silahkan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan.” Momoi mengangkat suara.

Akashi melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya bertanya. “Dimana pecahan dunia milikmu?” tanyanya langsung pada inti.

“Tempat ini adalah pecahan dunia, tuanku. Jiwa kehidupan. Iri.”

Suasana tegang mereka diinterupsi dengan suara perut dari Furihata. Pemuda yang masih disorientasi itu memegang perutnya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah. “Ma-maaf,” cicitnya

Sang Miko tertawa. Wanita itu berdiri untuk menghampiri sebuah pohon untuk memetik buah. “Tanah ini ditopang oleh pecahan dunia. Energy itu yang membuat tanah ini hidup diantara semua yang mati di dunia malam. Dan disinlah saya berusaha untuk menjaganya.” Dia kembali dan memberikan buah tersebut yang diterima malu-malu oleh Furihata. “Tidak ada mineral yang sampai ke tempat ini. Hal itu juga yang membuat tempat ini tersembunyi. Selain kemampuan sihir, tidak ada yang bisa sampai ke tempat ini dengan sengaja.

“Meski tidak ada mineral, tempat ini dipenuhi oleh banyak kunang-kunang. Mereka dengan senang hati meminjamkan cahaya mereka untuk menerangi tempat ini, terutama jika ada tamu seperti ini.” Momoi terkikit, geli sendiri.

Akashi mengangguk paham. Dia bangkit. Mendekati salah satu pohon yang memiliki sinar sendiri di tiap daunnya. Meneliti serangga bercahaya yang hinggap di atasnya.

“Jika aku ingin mengambil pecahan dunia disini, bagaimana caranya?”

Wanita itu berubah sedih. “Lalu membunuh semua yang hidup di tempat ini?”

Akashi membalas dengan tatapan serius. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wargaku mati satu per satu.”

Angin di tanah suci tersaring hingga begitu berhembus dinginnya tidak sampai membekukan tulang. Aroma rerumputan basah. Bunga-bunga yang ada di tiap sudut. Sang Miko dengan gaya garang menghadap ke sang tuan tanah.

“Lalu apa yang akan tuan lakukan jika pecahan dunia ini tuan ambil?” Tatapan matanya seolah meneliti. Seolah tak percaya bahwa Akashi mampu.

“Aku punya seorang tangan kanan yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Dialah yang akan mengaturnya. Semuanya sudah kami rencanakan.”

“Kenapa anda begitu yakin dia bisa melakukannya?” tanya Momoi. Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar menantang.

Akashi merasa kesal. Dia telah berbicara baik-baik tapi respon wanita di depannya seolah memberikan konfrontasi untuknya agar melawannya. “Dengar, aku ti-“

Kalimat Akashi terpotong ketika sebuah tangan terulur bersamaan dengan buah yang telah dibelah dua. Pemilik tangan itu adalah Furihata Kouki yang telah kehilangan ingatannya. Matanya menatap takut-takut diantara dua orang yang bersitegang ini.

“Ma-makan dulu ini,” ucapnya sambil mendoron potongan buat itu ke dada Akashi agar diterimanya.

Akashi menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa orang di depannya ini mau hilang ingatan atau tidak tetapi sifat menyebalkan dan ikut campurnya tetaplah sama. Akashi menghela nafas. Dia mengambil buat tersebut. Sambil sekali gigit, dia berusaha menghilangkan emosinya.

“Aku mengumpulkan pecahan dunia untuk mengembalikan dunia ini sebagaimana mestinya.”  Akashi berbicara dengan seluruh kharisma dan keyakinannya. Berharap agar Miko di depannya mengakui bahwa Akashi bersungguh-sungguh mencari pecahan dunia semata-mata untuk menyetarakan kembali dunia yang berat sebelah.

 

**→Tanah Suci←**

 

Sang Miko akhirnya mau mendengarkan permintaan Akashi. Tapi wanita itu juga tak memberikan jalan keluar apapun mengenai bagaimana cara menarik pecahan dunia dari dalam tanah. Akashi paham bahwa wanita itu tidak ingin terbuka sebagaimana dia tidak menginginkan tanah suci ini menghilang. Tapi bagi Akashi, misinya lebih penting daripada sepetak tanah.

Selama diskusi, suasana diantara mereka mencairkan kegugupan milik Furihata. Pemuda berambut brunet itu telah berani duduk di tengah-tengah. Mendengarkan dan sesekali memberikan tanggapan jika ditanya meskipun masih disorientasi terhadap dunianya yang baru.

Setelah sekian lama berdiskusi, mereka tak kunjung mendapatkan ujung dari pembicaraan. Segalanya masih berputar-putar mengenai pemakaian pecahan dunia yang ada di tanah suci.

Merasa tak begitu masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, Furihata bangkit untuk meregangkan pinggangnya yang telah lama duduk tegap di lantai. Setelah itu dia berdiri, berjalan menuju pepohonan untuk mencari buah lain untuk dimakan.

Sesaat setelah dipetik dan hendak kembali duduk, sebatang tombak melesat dan menembus perutnya dari belakang. Furihata jatuh terlungkup.

Dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu sampai terhenti begitu menyadari sebuah tombak melintas – terlihat dari sudut mereka dan melesat begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu telah menancap pada tubuh Furihata. Mereka buru-buru berdiri untuk menghampiri Furihata. Tapi belum sempat karena tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik pohon besar

Sosok yang tak disangka-sangka. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

“Mari kita mulai upacaranya.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Part XIII – Manusia dari dalam Tanah**

Di dunia yang sudah tua, perang berkecamuk dimana-mana. Di saat itulah Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum sinis. Di tangan dijadikan pangkuan dagu. Kepala mengadah melihat langit melalui jendela.

Kepulan asap berwarna abu-abu pekat melambung tinggi di udara. Diikuti suara ledakan yang sahut menyahut bagai membagi salam.

“Tak lama lagi,”  gumamnya. “Teruslah begini.”

Mayuzumi ingin melihat dunia yang hancur. Jatuh melebur tak lagi bagai bola memantul yang akan melompat lagi ke atas. Sedangkan dunia itu sendiri bagai bola kaca yang kokoh namun rapuh. Membayangkan bagaimana dia merusak dunia yang sudah rusak. Memukul tiap retakan-retakan yang ada.

Agar dia bisa memiliki serpihan-serpihannya. Agar dia menjadi pemilik dari dunia.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu ini sudah menyiapkan segala persiapannya. Buku-buku atas kertas-kertas mantra tercecer di atas lantai kamar – hasil penelitiannya dengan sihir selama bertahun-tahun. Para pengikutnya, orang-orang yang siap dijadikan tumbal untuk jatuhnya dunia telah menunggunya turun tak lama lagi. Kemudian jiwanya. Jiwanya sudah dicuci dengan air kotor, darah para peri pelindung dunia.

Ya, Mayuzumi sudah dikutuk berkali-kali dan dia siap untuk dikutuk sekali lagi. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dunia. Jatuh ke tangannya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Mayuzumi menyudahi pra-selebrasi kecil-kecilannya dan sudah saatnya dia mewujudkan semua rencananya.

Beberapa saat kemudia dia ditemukan berdiri di atas altar. Pengikut-pengikutnya berdiri menyoraki, ikut memanjatkan lafalan pemanggilan sihir. Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka berguguran. Semuanya tergeletak kecuali dia – sang pemimpin pemujaan atas hancurnya dunia. Pemujaan yang dia bangkitkan dengan kedok menyudahi perang.

Dua paragraf pelafalan tarakhir dan dunia mulai menunjukkan kejatuhannya. Tanah berguncang. Cakrawala terbelah. Mayuzumi menyaksikan bagaimana retakan-retakan itu membuat lubang di langit.

“Akhirnya,” ucapnya sambil mengadahkan cawan ke atas sebatas mata. Satu pecahan dunia turun. Mayuzumi bisa merasakan itu dari getaran sihirnya. Pelafalan sihirnya semakin kencang dan kuat untuk memanggil pecahan itu datang. Ada yang mendekat.

Tapi tak disangka ada satu pengikutnya yang sadarkan diri. Seorag wanita yang ketika membuka mata melihat tunangannya terbaring di sampingnya. Dia bangun dan menyadari semua rekan-rekannya telah terbaring dengan tubuh membiru bagai nyawa telah lama menjauhi mereka. Wanita itu menatap nanar ke arah podium. Dimana pemimpin mereka masih berdiri tegak dan yang menyebalkan, wajahnya bahagia.

Wanita ini merasa kesal. Dia menyadari telah dikhianati. Wanita itu berlari. Menghampiri Mayuzumi. Menabraknya. Menjatuhkan cawannya. Menginterupsi pelafalannya.

Dunia semakn bergemuruh. Pecahan dunia yang satu, akibat pecahnya cawan tersebut memisahkan diri menjadi tujuh. Satu pecahan jatuh ke cincin pertunangan milik si wanita. Satu jatuh ke lencana yang tersemat di pakaian Mayuzumi, dan sisanya terbang entah kemana.

Mayuzumi murka. Rencananya yang telah dia bagun bertahun-tahun hancur dalam sekejap. Dia bangit. Melafalkan mantra sihir kutukan untuk si wanita. Tapi dunia yang tua juga telah murka akibat kepadanya. Tak lagi dia diberikan kesempatan untuk bertingkah. Tanah yang dipijak oleh Mayuzumi tiba-tiba terbelah. Menelan pemimpin sekte itu untuk dikubur dalam-dalam.

Setelah itu dunia kembali tenang.

Karena dunia telah tertidur.

Waktu pun terhenti.

 

**→Manusia dari dalam Tanah←**

 

Entah selang berapa tahun Mayuzumi terkubur di dalam tanah. Yang dia tahu adalah saat dia kembali ke permukaan, dunia gelapnya menjadi abadi. Waktu terhenti. Manusia ribut mencari makan sendiri.

Maka dengan itu Mayuzumi yang tak kehabisan akal pun berusaha mengadaptasi diri sambil mempelajari beberapa informasi terkini. Menyelinap dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang kehilangan harta benda akibat ditukarkan dengan makanan. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memang tak punya apaoun saat itu, tapi Mayuzumi bukan tipe pengemis.

Dia mempunyai akal yang panjang. Dia bisa memanfaatkan orang-orang. Mulutnya manis, semua orang mau saja mendengar perkataannya. Lalu seiring dengan banyaknya orang yang percaya dengan semua cerita palsu yang dia jual mengenai dunia sebelum terpecah.

“Aku punya kenalan seorang kakek tua, dia bercerita mengenai dunia terdahulu..” ceritanya. Dia bercerita banyak hal. Tapi dia tidak bercerita bagaimana dunia terpecah. Bukan dia pelaku pecahnya dunia. Tidak, bukan dia tapi wanita yang mengganggu upacaranya. Jika upacara yang dia langsungkan tersebut berhasil, dunia tidak mungkin sehancur ini. Tetap hancur, tapi tidak sehancur ini.

Mayuzumi tentu saja awas terhadap kekuatan sihirnya. Setelah ditelan dalam tanah, sihirnya melemah. Jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya yang dahulu, kekuatan Mayuzumi saat ini hanya dua puluh persennya. Mungkin ini resiko dari menyebarnya pecahan dunia.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu mengenai pecahan dunia. Mungkin tidak terlalu terlambat baginya untuk mengumpulkan sisa pecahan lainnya. Mayuzumi menata lencana di genggamannya. Meraba di atas goresan-goresan artistik yang terukir. Rasa dingin menusuk ujung jemarinya. Mayuzumi baru menyadari bereaksi dingin di kulitnya.

Dia berkelana dari satu tanah ke tanah lainnya untuk mencari pecahan dunia sejak mencari tuan yang mau membayarnya dengan layak. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di tanah Akashi. Dia langsung menyatroni rumah si tuan tanah. Diketuk pintu besar itu dan kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka. Mayuzumi disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut merah pekat. Wanita yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro, nyonya. Saya kesini untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.”

Setelah itu Mayuzumi dipersilahkan masuk dan dipertemukan oleh kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik tanah. Mayuzumi dapat merasakannya. Sensasi aneh yang sudah tak lama tak dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Jejak sihir yang menyelimuti seluruh dari entitas seorang tuan tanah Akashi yang membuatnya merasakan nostalgia akan cita-citanya di masa lampau. Rasa dari pecahan dunia,

Saat itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro telah memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan tanah Akashi dan mendapatkan pecahan dunia.

Maka dari itu Mayuzumi dan kekuatannya menghasut warga sekitar. Mengadu domba keluarga Akashi dengan mayoritas warga di tanah ini yaitu penambang. Karena sejak di zamannya di masa lampau, minoritas tidak akan pernah menang melawan mayoritas.

Mayuzumi tahu rencananya telah berhasil ketika mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut merah bermata tajam berdiri angkuh diantara mereka. Tubuhnya memancarkan jejak sihir yang kuat. Mata Mayuzumi meneliti dari atas dan ke bawah dan akhirnya menemukan dimana sumber sihir itu berasal.

Mayuzumi menyeringai menang saat anak kecil itu dengan lantang berkata. “Mulai saat ini akulah yang akan memimpin kalian!”

Sebuah rencana apik terbentang matang seketika.

 

**→Manusia dari dalam Tanah←**

 

Saat Mayuzumi pertama kali melihat Furihata Kouki saat patrolinya di tambang, dia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Jejak sihir amat samar dan tipis hingga terasa tak lebih kuat dari belaian angin. Namun begitu Mayuzumi bertemu dengan Furihata yang menjadi semakin sering, dia baru bisa merasakannya. Terlebih ketika semakin sering pemuda berambut brunet itu berada di sekitar Akashi. Jejak sihirnya menguat bagai air dalam wadah yang beriak semakin tak tenang.

Maka dari itu ketika dia menyadari bahwa Furihata mengikuti Akashi dalam perjalanannya, membuat Mayuzumi tidak tenang. Dia meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya. Dia meninggalkan orang-orang yang terluka akibat serangan dari para perampok yang menyerang mereka. Dia tidak peduli. Karena yang dipedulikannya adalah bagaimana dia berhasil mengumpulkan semua pecahan dunia miliknya.

Dengan hati-hati Mayuzumi mengikuti dengan menjaga jarak. Akashi adalah pemuda jenius. Tapi Mayuzumi telah membuntuti Akashi begitu lama hingga dia hapal jarak pandang tuan tanah muda tersebut. Tentu juga dia tahu kekuatan dan kelemahannya. Semua itu telah dia hapal di luar kepala. Tentu saja informasi-informasi tersebut akan dia gunakan untuk membalikkan situasi.

Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada Mayuzumi. Karena saat berhasil membuntuti Akashi dan penambang Furihata sampai ke desa gelap dan berbahaya dari kaun kanibal. Mayuzumi yang bersembunyi di dalam gubuk yang tak begitu jauh dari mereka, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana penambang kurus itu mati. Ditusuk berkali-kali, kakinya terkoyak dimakan. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah energi sihir terasa kuat dari tubuh yang tergeletak di saat Akashi sedang beradu pedang.

Mayuzumi memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh pucat itu perlahan mendapatkan darahnya kembali. Koyakan di kakinya kembali utuh dan bagaimana tubuh itu yang terbujur kaku perlahan bergerak, mengambil nafas.

Energi sihirnya. Energy sihir yang terpancar dari tubuh Furihata saat kembali dari kematiannya begitu besar. Lebih besar dari semua kekuatan pecahan-pecahan dunia yang dia kumpulkan. Mayuzumi menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Furihata lah inti dari pecahan dunia sebelum pecahan itu terbelah tujuh.

Lalu keberuntungan beruntun kembali datang padanya. Karena energy sihir yang besar dari Furihata rupanya mendatangkan seorang Miko. Sosok terakhir yang memiliki pecahan dunia.

Merasa tak pernah lebih beruntung dari ini, Mayuzumi tertawa sinis dalam persembunyiannya.

 

 

  

 

 

**Part XIV – Pecahan Dunia**

Mundur ke beberapa waktu lalu sebelum dia dibangunkan kembali, saat dunia masih utuh belum runtuh. Pemuda berambut coklat ini duduk di teras rumahnya. Kaki digulung dalam dekapan erat. Gigi bergemeletuk kedinginan. Di bibir pemuda itu sesekali terdengar isakan tangis dan erangan, “Maaf, ma.. maaf.. mama.. maaf..”

Pintu terasnya terbuka. Pemuda kurus itu mengadahkan kepala. Mata menyipit saat lampu di dalam menyilaukan pandangannya. Dikiranya dia akan diampuni. Dikiranya dia diperbolehkan kembali. Tapi air dingin terguyur di atas kepalanya.

“Berisik!” maki wanita tengah baya. Tangan kurusnya memegang satu ember yang kosong karena isinya telah ditumpahkan. “Dasar anak sialan!” makinya sekali lagi lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghentak pintu tertutup.

Pemuda brunet itu membatu dengan mata terbuka. Tangan semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya.

“Mama.. maaf, mama..” gumamnya. Tremor di tubuhnya semakin jadi.

Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang bergetar. Namun dunia ikut berguncang. Bergetar hebat bersama dirinya. Pemuda itu melihat langit. Melihat pada garis-garis yang membelah cakrawala.

Guncangan yang dia rasakan semakin lama semakin tak terkendali. Satu dan dua genteng tanah lihat jatuh yang untungnya tidak mengenainya. Pemuda brunet itu menyeret kakinya yang masih dipenuhi lebam biru mendekat pada pintu. Diketuknya pintu itu kuat-kuat.

“Mama! Mama buka! Mama!”

Tidak ada sahutan. Dia mencoba lagi. Memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras. Dia berteriak. Namun suaranya makin lama makin teredam. Semua orang berteriak. Semua orang berlarian ke luar. Sedangkan dia terjebak di teras lantai dua rumah gubuk.

“Maaf mama! Ampun mama!” pemuda itu berteriak tak karuan. Genteng-genteng berjatuhan semakin banyak. Beberapa pecahannya mengenai dia.

Rumahnya miring sampai lebih dari empat puluh lima derajat. Pemuda itu berpegangan pada ujung  teras. Bergelayut. Pemuda itu memandang langit. Memanjatkan doa pada dewa-dewa.

Lalu seketika dia merasa buta. Segalanya berubah putih menyilaukan. Dia dapat merasakan rumahnya jatuh. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditindih dinding rubuh. Dia dapat merasakan remuk redam. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berteriak dan terpejam.

Dia sudah mati, pikirnya. Karena nafasnya tinggal di ujung paru-paru. Tubuhnya yang memang selalu merasa letih dan baru kali ini dia merasa dia menyerah. Dia ingin menyerah. Menyerahkan nyawanya.

“Mama..” gumamnya yang terakhir. Akhirnya matanya dapat kembali terbuka. Namun yang dia lihat hitam. Hanya gelap.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir tepat setelah sebuah gumpalan awan tak kasat mata berhembus dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Tubuhnya mendingin.

Selang waktu kemudian tubuhnya hangat.

 

**→Pecahan Dunia←**

 

Dia terbangun lagi di atas reruntuhan batu dan dinding yang dulu sempat disebut dengan rumah. Dia menarik lalu menghembuskan nafas. Dia melihat sekeliling.

Dia melihat dunia seperti anak yang baru berumur satu tahun. Dia lupa namanya. Dia tak ingat dimana. Tak juga ingat kenapa orang-orang berbaring di sekitarnya seperti dengan bangunan-bangunan yang juga terlungkup bersama mereka.

Dia merasa kosong. Dalam dirinya berlubang.

Dia berdiri. Berjalan tertatih turun dari reruntuhan-reruntuhan semen dan kayu. Menghampiri sepotong tangan kurus yang mencuat dari balik pecahan batu. Dia memang tidak ingat dirinya, tapi dia tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tubuhnya yang tak seberapa kekar mengangkat batu yang cukup besar. Dapat dilihatnya tangan itu bergetar, tanda pemilih tangan itu masih hidup. Kemudian dia mendengar erangan saat batu itu berhasil dia angkat sampai setinggi lututnya. “B-bertahanlah!” ucapnya.

Tangannya terasa seperti ingin lepas. Dengan sisa tenaganya batu itu dia geser jauh-jauh. Tangannya kebas. Namun rasa sakitnya tak seberapa dengan orang yang berbaring terlungkup bersama darah dan peluh. Tubuhnya hancur.

Sontak dia mundur.

“Menyingkir dari sana!” terdengar sebuah suara. Pemuda ini berbalik. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang perawakan tak terlalu tua darinya, berambut hitam membawa sebuah obor dan satu tangannya lagi dilambaikan untuk memanggilnya. “Tempat itu rawan runtuh. Cepat kesini!”

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri. Begitu sampai diperiksa tubuhnya oleh orang itu. Dipelototi dirinya dari atas sampai ke bawah. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya. Dia balas mengangguk.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangan. “Aku Kasamatsu Yukio. Kau siapa?” tanyanya.

Pemuda brunet ini termenung. Tak ingat. Dia sama sekali tak ingat namanya. Bahkan semakin dia pikirkan dia semakin tak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

“Ti-tidak ingat.”

“Sama sekali?”

Dia mengangguk. Dalam benaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir untuk membongkar ingatannya. Mencari sedikit jejak mengenai namanya. Tapi tetap nihil. “Panggil saja aku Mitsuki, mungkin.”

Kasamatsu tersenyum simpul. “Boleh juga. Namamu sementara ini Mitsuki! Dan Mitsuki, sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus pergi ke dokter dahulu, biar aku dan orang dewasa yang lain yang akan melanjutkan evakuasi.”

Mitsuki mengangguk setuju dan berjalan pergi. Dia tetap berjalan meski tidak tahu dimana letak dokter berada.

 

  **→Pecahan Dunia←**

 

Keadaan mendadak panik kemudian dan tak kunjung mereka saat mereka yang selamat menyadari bahwa siang tidak pernah datang. Mungkin sudah berselang waktu dua hari atau tiga hari, mereka diselimuti malam abadi.

Furihata ikut merasakan tidak nyaman. Bagaimana dia tidak ingat apa-apa dan semua orang silih berganti datang, mengeluh, dan ada yang menangis putus asa. Pasokan obat-obatan dan makanan menipis. Mereka mulai putar otak untuk mencari sumber makanan.

Toko-toko makanan yang tadinya semangat menjual karena krisis pun enggan berjualan lagi akrena stock di toko tersebut lebih digunakan untuk keperluan pribadi. Lalu sekiranya sudah satu minggu lebih muncullah demonstrasi dimana-mana. Perang yang tadinya terjadi antar wilayah kini berganti perang antar teman, saudara, tetangga, semuanya. Mereka berperang untuk mendapatkan makanan perut masing-masing. Yang bisa berburu pun pada berbondong-bondong masuk hutan. Bahkan hewan bukan makanan lainnya seperti kelinci, kucing, anjing dan tikus lambat laun dijadikan makanan.

Furihata meringis di dunia yang miris. Semua orang egois. Kian egois saat pencarian makanan tidak lagi dengan cara membaik. Pencurian merajalela. Penjarahan makanan.

Kematian kedua Furihata, dia yang sedang duduk mendapatkan makanan yang diberikan sebagian dari hasil kerja keras berdua bersama Kasamatsu dirampas. Dengan sebilah parang, mereka berdua dihunus. Semua itu dilakukan hanya untuk segenggam nasi kepal.

 

 **→** **Pecahan Dunia** **←**

 

Mayuzumi dengan bangga menangkat tinggi pecahan-pecahan dunia yang dikumpulkan bersama dengan Akashi. Pecahan dunia yang Akashi sembunyikan di rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa semua benda itu kini berada di tangan Mayuzumi pun tidak ada yang tahu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Chihiro!” bentak Akashi.

Tak memedulikan tuannya, Cihiro melemparkan semua pecahan dunia itu ke udara. Mulutnya memulai pelafalan-pelafalan. Akashi yang geram berlari maju. Tapi tubuhnya balik terpental. Dia menatap sinis pada pecahan dunia yang berbentuk cawan. Pecahan yang memiliki jiwa dari perlindungan, ketakutan.

“Cihiro!” Akashi membentak sekali lagi dengan kekuatan sihir pecahan dunia miliknya. Tapi kali ini tidak mempan. Mayuzumi malah tersenyum sinis dan berkata, “Tidak lagi, Akashi.” Pecahan dunia berbentuk pena berkedap-kedip aktif. Pecahan yang sempat susah Akashi dapat karena dalam kekuatannya memiliki jiwa revolusi, penolakan.

Dunia gentar. Tanah bergetar. Angin bertiup ribut. Dunia kembali ke masa-masa saat semrawut. Bebatuan-bebatuan terangkat ke udara. Begitu pula dengan benda-benda semati seperkara. Juga makhluk-makluk di permukannya merasakan takut yang kentara.

“Pemilik pecahan dunia dari jiwa ketenangan, hasutan. Sekaligus laki-laki yang memecahkan dunia yang telah dihukum di telah bumi. Kenapa kau bisa bangkit kembali?” tanya Momoi. Getaran di bumi membuatnya jatuh terduduk berkali-kali.

Akashi yang mendengar itu menatap tak percaya. Seorang Mayuzumi. Orang yang telah dipercayainya, orang yang dikiranya sepemahaman dengannya. Orang bersumpah setia akan bersamanya meraih dunia. Sosok yang bagaikan penasehat dan saudaranya, adalah orang yang berani mengkhianatinya.

“Brengsek kau Chihiro!” maki Akashi. Dia mengambil sebilah pedang dan berusaha lari ke depan. Dia melawan dorongan tameng tak kasat mata yang menahan tubuhnya. “Kuperintahkan padamu. HENTIKAN!” Akashi memerintah.

Tetap tidak mempan. Pelafalan Mayuzumi semakin kencang. Dunia semakin tak karuan. Bahkan cincin yang ada di tangannya merespon pelafalan milik Mayuzumi.

Benda itu terasa seperti membakar jarinya. Seperti ingin memutuskannya. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Akashi beralih untuk menghampiri Furihata Kouki yang berbaring tertancap pada sebatang tombak terlindung di belakang Mayuzumi. Tubuhnya mengambang di udara. Tapi tak juga lepas dengan tusukannya.

Akashi berjalan memutar, melawan angin dan perlahan menuju Furihata.

“Kouki!” panggilnya sambil berusaha mendekat. Dia tahu ini konyol. Dia tahu ini mustahil, tapi dia sendiri pernah menyaksikan Furihata yang dapat hidup kembali. Tak salah jika Akashi masih mungkin terjadi lagi kali ini. “KOUKI!”

Furihata tidak menyahut. Dengan susah payah Akashi menggapai tangan pemuda itu. Lebih dekat lagi hingga dapat memeluknya. Sambil melawan dari penolakan dari pelafalan-pelafalan Mayuzumi serta rasa sakit di jemarinya, Akashi mencoba mengangkatnya agar terlepas dari tancapan tombak.

Mayuzumi membuka mata. Disadarinya Akashi yang menghilang dari pandangannya - yang pasti sedang mencari jalan lain untuk melawannya. Pria berambut abu-abu itu berbalik, senyum merekah optimis bahwa Akashi akan menyerangnya lewat belakang. Namun yang dia dapati adalah Akashi yang berusaha melepaskan si penambang dari kematiannya. Tak ingin pelafalannya terhenti, Mayuzumi mengangkat sebilah pisau dan dilemparkan pada si tuan tanah yang sibuk sendiri. Sayangnya pisau itu terpental balik dengan sebilah pisau lainnya yang dilemparkan Momoi. "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Waktu seolah melambat saat Akashi ikut melayang bersamaan dengan tubuh Furihata yang perlahan kian terlepas dari tancapannya. Mereka melayang terbang dan saat mata Furihata terbuka, pelafalan sihir Mayuzumi terhenti. Semua bebatuan dan benda yang dibawa ke langit jatuh turun ke bumi.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka berdua. Akashi yang sempat menyiapkan dirinya untuk terjadi benturan pun sampai keheranan.

Mereka masih mengambang di antara tanah dan langit. Tuan tanah yang masih memeluk pemuda brunet menatap Mayuzumi sengit. Menduga bahwa mantan orang kepercayaannya yang menjadi biang keladi. Nyatanya bukan. Biang keladi itu terlungkup di atas tanah habis tersungkur dan berusaha bangkut.

“Akashi,” panggil Furihata. Panggilan pertama untuknya setelah Furihata terbangun dari kematian yang sebelumnya. Akashi menatap pemuda yang perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya  itu menarik senyum. “Terimakasih." Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh jemari-jemari Akashi dan berhenti di atas cincin yang tersemat. "Anda adalah tuan tanah yang kontradiktif, tapi saya tahu bahwa anda memiliki tujuan yang baik.”

Lalu pecahan dunia yang ada di tangan Akashi merespon. Tidak sesakit saat panggilan dari Mayuzumi. Kali ini cincin di tangannya lepas begitu saja. Juga dengan semua pecahan dunia yang lain. Semua terbang mengelilingi mereka.

Di waktu yang melambat Akashi dapat melihat pecahan dunia dalam bentuk sihir keluar dari masing-masing cangkangnya dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Furihata.

“Apa permintaan anda? Kali ini biar saya yang akan mengabulkan permintaan anda,” ucap Furihata yang kemudian dia menutup mata. Perlahan mendekatkan wajah untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kanan Akashi sebelum akhirnya kembali terjatuh kuyu ke dalam pelukannya.

Dunia kembali bergetar hebat. Tanah pun retak terbagi dua di bawah mereka. 

Baik Momoi maupun Mayuzumi menyadari dua entitas yang masih mengambang di udara. Keduanya memasang ekspresi berlainan.

Merasa tak mau mengalah, Mayuzumi sekali lagi mengambil sebuah pisau kecil di sakunya untuk kemudian dia lempar ke arah Furihata. Tapi kali ini Akashi ada disana dan pisau itu segera dia tangkap dengan sebelah tangannya. “Tidak lagi, Chihiro,” ucapnya.

Cakrawala menampilkan retakannya kembali. Lalu dunia tiba-tiba berwarna putih menyilaukan mata.

Apakah waktu benar-benar kembali berdetak setelah ini?

  

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilog – Dunia**

Akashi terbangun dengan langit yang masih berwarna gelap. Momoi terbaring tak jauh darinya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Mayuzumi maupun Furihata. Mereka berdua menghilang bagai buih di udara.

Akashi memandang langit. Nafasnya menderu bagai baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang. Kemudian, entah berapa lama yang dia habiskan untuk termenung, tapi sebuah cahaya silau perlahan menutupi matanya. Langit gelap berubah menjadi mega. Warna tak asing bagai berada di perbatasan. Hangatnya pun sama.

Namun jika dunia kembali seperti semula, dimana kau berada?

Dunia malam terlalu dingin untukmu. Lalu di dunia sekarang dimana kau?

 

Waktu yang sudah bergerak dia menghitung hari. Dalam perjalanannya dia mewujudkan resolusi. Dalam langkahnya dia menepati janji. Bersumpah kepada yang sudah mati untuk tidak mengulang semua kesalahan mereka yang pernah terjadi. 

Akashi mendapatkan gelar sebagai raja pertama di dunia yang sudah kembali normal. Dengan mahkota dari berbagai mineral, dia membangun kembali sistem kehidupan berdasarkan dongeng-dongeng dan kisah yang dia dapatkan dari buku-buku koleksi keluarganya. Juga penelitian-penelitian dari ibunya yang diteruskan oleh penakar Aida. Serta didukung oleh penasehat barunya yaitu seorang Miko dari tanah suci.

Tapi hidupnya terasa kurang. Dia merindukan satu sosok yang sejujurnya tak terlalu lama dia kenal. Tapi semua tingkahnya meninggalkan kesan.

Di senja hari saat Akashi berjalan menuju tambang _ivory_ _._ Dalam keremangan suasana tambang yang hanya diisi oleh cahaya lampu mineral, Akashi berdiri kaku. Bagai melihat hantu, dia melihat seosok pemuda berambut cokelat sedang memegang cangkul tambang. Dia bergumam lagu lama sambil badannya bergoyang kiri dan kanan.

“Kouki?” panggilnya.

**\- e n d -**


End file.
